The 136th Hunger Games
by MewAlexis
Summary: OC's. With fearsome Careers, terrifying muttations and the sickening Capitol in control, this year's tributes must be prepared for anything. In the depths of a tropical rainforest, the odds must be ever in your favour. Strong language and sexual references.
1. The Nightmare

"Crystal, it's time," Granite announced.

His daughter nodded firmly. "I'm ready."

Crystal watched Julius Raine parade onto the stage, all smiles and vibrant colors.

"Welcome!" he roared, addressing the silent crowd.

The citizens of District 1 didn't respond.

Gulping, Julius shook his magenta curls and placed an immaculately manicured hand into the female Reaping bowl.

"Ladies first!" he giggled.

Crystal's eyes glimmered in anticipation.

"Velvet Ashby!" Julius Raine declared.

A gasp sounded rows before Crystal. She didn't bother to register who it was.

"I volunteer!" Crystal exclaimed, prancing out of her row. "I volunteer as tribute."

"My, how wonderful!" Julius squealed.

Crystal smiled confidently and strutted over to the stage. A pristine white sun-dress swayed around her knees. Her luscious, dark curls bounced around her delicate shoulders. District 1 roared with applause. This is what they were hoping for. What they were praying for.

As the crowd settled, Julius turned to Crystal.

"So, dear, what's your name? Tell us a little bit about yourself!" he gushed.

Crystal raised her chin with pride. "My name is Crystal Onyx-Platinum, daughter of Granite, victor of the fourth Quarter Quell."

More cheers erupted from the citizens.

Julius Raine looked ecstatic. "Oh, what an exciting surprise! Look at this beautiful young lady, hoping to continue her family name!"

Crystal flashed him a dazzling smile. "I plan to."

Julius regained his composure and tottered over to the male Reaping bowl.

"And now for the gentlemen," he continued.

Swiping a name, Julius unfurled the paper.

"Bronze Valor!" he boomed.

District 1 was _thrilled_. They shouted cries of encouragement as Bronze whooped and jogged over to join Crystal.

Little did people know that this was the plan. Granite, having a high, secure place in the District 1 council, had hand-picked his daughter and Bronze as this year's tributes. The Capitol approved their favourite districts requirements. The District 1 council informed the Capitol of their yearly choice.

Bronze and Crystal were destined to enter the Games.

"You ready for this?" Bronze whispered with a broad grin.

Crystal winked. "As ready as I'll ever be," she laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a huge round of applause for the tributes of the 136th annual Hunger Games!" Julius Raine bellowed.

As a traditional sign of respect, Bronze and Crystal joined hands and raised them in unison.

Crystal felt a smile touch her lips. For her whole life, she had been waiting for this moment.

.

An icy chill jolted up my spine. No, she didn't choose me. She _couldn't_ choose me.

"Harper, dear!" Topaz trilled, stumbling across the stage in her ridiculously high stilettos.

I gulped and shakily stepped out of line, making my way to the stage, trying to keep my breakfast down.

This couldn't be happening.

"There you are!" Topaz squealed. "Come on up, pumpkin!"

My head pounded. Was this a dream?

I barely heard Topaz announce the male tribute, but when he bounded onto the stage, I felt a sharp pang in my chest.

No, not Linnet. Wasn't it enough I was to be punished? Now my best friend must join me in Hell?

"District 4, have a cheer for this year's tributes!" Topaz cried happily.

As the citizens responded, I felt Linnet slip his warm hand into my clammy one.

"It'll be fine," he murmured into my ear. "I promise."

I wanted to believe him, but that was impossible.

One or none of us were making it out alive.

As we were filed into the grand Justice Building to say farewell to our families, Serena, my eldest sister, pressed a rope bracelet tearfully into my palm.

"Please accept this as your token," she whispered brokenly.

Racked with sobs, I threw my arms around her neck.

"I'll try, Rena, I really will," I swore. Serena hugged me close.

"I know you will, Harpie," she replied softly. As the Peacekeepers hauled her away, I allowed Topaz to push me and Linnet onboard the train. A huge, silver machine that could apparently move at the speed of light.

That was were the nightmare began.


	2. Allies

Crystal sat down on the leather, three-piece suite and reminisced. She had said farewell to her family. Her mother, Arista Onyx-Platinum, had been her usual brisk, elegant self. Granite, however, was warm and beaming with pride.

Bronze noisily munched on an apple, and Crystal quirked a perfect eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you always eat like that?" she asked.

"Are you always so picky?" Bronze countered, smirking.

Crystal rolled her stunning, golden eyes and gazed out of the window.

Endless forests and meadows blasted by as the Capitol train powered ahead. It really was a masterpiece.

"So, what's your specialty?" Bronze inquired, tossing the apple core carelessly. "If I'm allowed to ask."

"Well, if we're going to form an alliance, then you have the right to know," Crystal replied.

"Who says we're going to form an alliance?" asked Bronze, his piercing blue eyes dancing with humor.

"My father," Crystal snapped. "Strength in numbers, he says."

"Keep your hair on, beautiful," Bronze laughed. "I was teasing. So, returning to my previous question."

"I'm an archer," said Crystal. "The best in One."

"That's hot," Bronze replied, impressed. "Say, isn't it about time for them to air the Reapings?"

Crystal crossed the lounge and swiped a remote.

"Let's watch," she decided, flicking on the plasma TV.

District 1's Reaping was first, then 2's.

Crystal leaned forward eagerly in her seat.

2 was a Career district, just like hers. They could prove useful allies in the Arena.

The female was named Garnet, a confident, feral girl with wild, burgundy hair and rich, chocolate-brown eyes. She was pretty, but her stance was intimidating. The male caught Crystal's eye. He was tall, muscular and tanned. He had short, blonde hair and striking emerald eyes. Crystal noticed the determined gleam in those eyes, and it captivated her.

"They could be useful," Bronze noticed, repeating Crystal's earlier thoughts.

"Yes, we'll speak to them as soon as we arrive," Crystal declared, taking charge.

"You're a bossy one," Bronze chuckled.

"Hey, someone has to take charge," Crystal replied with a laugh. "And it may as well be me."

The rest of the Reapings were insignificant. The female from 4 was pathetic, trembling and jumpy. The male from 6 seemed dangerous, though. Crystal noted to keep an eye on him. The girl from 8 seemed horrified, yet she never uttered a word. Strange.

Bronze jumped up and stretched, already bored.

Crystal took the opportunity to get a good look at her ally.

Standing at almost six foot, Bronze was golden and glorious. He had flawless skin, and had the classic good looks of District 1. Like Crystal, he was dark-haired, with was considered a rarity in District 1.

"Checking me out?" Bronze teased, catching Crystal's approving gaze.

Crystal winked and smiled charmingly. "Don't flatter yourself, Zo."

Suddenly, their escort, Julius Raine, bustled in.

"Dinner is served, my lovelies!" he trilled.

.

"Harper, breathe," Linnet murmured, gripping my hand.

I gulped down my fear and stepped into the carriage holding our lunch.

It was spectacular, foods ranging from vibrant cocktails to rich, earthy soup.

"Wow," I remarked, sampling a broth. "Delicious!"

Linnet smiled, seemingly relaxed at my recovery.

Our escort, Topaz, was discussing tactics with out mentor, Maelstrom. A tough, powerful, middle-aged man who had won his games by using brute force alone.

In some unexplainable way, his very presence intimidated me.

Linnet seemed to sense my uncertainty and threw me a reassuring glance as we joined them at the table.

"So, any talents?" asked Maelstrom gruffly.

"Uh, I can fish?" Linnet suggested.

Topaz huffed. "Figures!" she sneered in her haughty, ridiculous accent.

I fought the urge to glare at her.

"I can paint and sing," I said weakly.

Maelstrom chortled. "Oh, they will definitely help you out in the Arena," he said sarcastically.

"Well, big man, what do you suggest?" I hissed, irritation creeping into my blood-stream.

"Stay together," Maelstrom replied immediately. "I can tell there's trust between you. Use it. It's a large advantage in the Arena. Trust me."

Topaz laughed raucously, assuming Maelstrom was joking. He threw her a blank look.

Linnet sighed. "That was already going to happen, right, Harpie?"

I nodded vigorously. "Right."

There is no way I could lose Linnet. He was my rock.

Ever since the horrific sailing accident which took my parents, Linnet had rarely left my side. We shared the same interests, and spent every inch of spare time together. Losing him would be the end of me in the Arena.

It was then a sense of determination cursed through my veins. I would do whatever it takes to defend Linnet in the Arena.


	3. The Parade

The District 1 train slowed to a halt, and Crystal could hear the wild screaming from outside.

"Careful," their mentor, Velvet, warned. "They get a bit eager."

Crystal and Bronze plastered their most confidence, winning smiles across their face and stepped out to face the music.

The Capitol was unbelievable. Almost every citizen was surgically altered or enhanced, and their sense of style was outrageous.

Crystal barely suppressed a snigger at one woman who had so many nose-jobs it had become a beak.

Julius and Velvet led their tributes to the Re-make Center.

Crystal stood patiently whilst her extravagant, icy stylist, Frost, moved around her.

"I must say, you are beautiful," Frost said dryly. "But I'm sure you're used to people telling you that."

"It gets a little tiring, actually," Crystal retorted. If this man thought he could beat her on terms of wit, he was sadly mistaken.

Frost raised his silver eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't expected such a glamorous, glitzy girl to be so feisty.

"Well, I'm only going to touch-up on a few things, you're almost perfect," he explained, summoning Crystal's prep-team.

They got to work, a flurry of bright colors, and when they were finished, Crystal shone even more radiantly. Her Tribute Parade costume was striking. It was a shimmering golden gown, with a bodice encrusted with diamonds, and she had a tiara placed on her loose, dark curls.

Crystal re-united with Bronze, who was dressed similarly in a golden, shining suit and smart, blinding white shoes. He'd accomplished the royal theme with a large golden crown on his head. Crystal had to admit, he looked rather handsome.

"Hello, sweetheart," Bronze chuckled as he pulled her onto their chariot. "You look ravishing."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Crystal replied, lips twitching into a smile.

Being the first district, their chariot was to lead the way into the Avenue.

There, the tributes would be taken to President Snow, who gave a speech to all of Panem. It also gave the Capitol citizens a good chance to admire this year's tributes. Disgusting fiends, Crystal thought. They should rot.

Crystal and Bronze's chariot horses were a beautiful palomino, and their chariot was encrusted with jewels. The Games were a fine opportunity to display District 1's wealth.

Crystal sneaked a glance behind, and she saw the tributes from District 2, Garnet and Ace, boarding their chariot.

They were dressed almost completely in black, with glowing lightning bolts across their chests. The only difference was that Garnet wore a figure-hugging dress, whilst Ace wore a dark, leather jacket that reflected the light and cast dancing rainbows around him. All together, their look had a very dark, intimidating affect.

Before Crystal could watch anymore, the chariot jolted forward and the Capitol citizens roared with applause and the tributes made their way down the Avenue. Crystal blew sultry kisses and forced her most dazzling smile. The crowd loved her and Bronze. They cheered raucously and tossed roses. Crystal lapped up the attention; the Tribute Parade was a fabulous way to attract sponsors.

As the chariots gathered together and the citizens fell silent so President Snow could give his long, boring speech, Crystal glanced over at 2's chariot, again.

This time, Ace's eyes found hers. Emerald locked with topaz, as the two gazed at each other curiously.

It was Crystal who first regained her senses, and winked cheekily at him.

Ace smirked, and then returned his attention to Snow. Eventually, the president of Panem concluded his welcoming, and the tributes were taken to the Training Center.

As Bronze helped Crystal from their chariot, District 2 came over. Ace looked determined yet cool, and Garnet seemed anxious about something. Crystal regarded them with hostile gazes, no hint of a smile on their lips. This was the moment of truth.

"Hey, I'm Ace, this is Garnet," Ace introduced, although they already knew. "We'll obviously have to see your performance in the Training Center, but from what we've heard, you two seem like pretty good fighters. We're keen to form an alliance."

Crystal arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh? Are you sure it isn't you that has to prove worthy?" she teased.

Ace's expression relaxed into an easy grin. "You'll see, Sparkles."

Crystal rolled her eyes and Bronze offered his hand.

"Sure, man," he said. "Strength in numbers, right?"

"Temporarily," Garnet added quickly, dark eyes dancing with amusement.

Ace shook Bronze's hand briefly. "Right," he agreed enthusiastically.

"We'd better go," Garnet insisted, glancing at her frantic escort.

"See you in tomorrow in the gym, early," Ace decided, taking the role of their leader. Crystal could accept that, he seemed to fit the profile.

"Later, handsome," she giggled. Ace smirked and turned to leave, with Garnet striding purposefully ahead. Crystal laughed at her impatient antics.

"Come on dears, do hurry!" Julius cried. "You must rest; it's a big, big day tomorrow!"

.

I was utterly exhausted. My aching feet were propped up on a fur stool, whilst Linnet and I watched the Tribute Parade on TV. The District 1 tributes were typically dressed to boast their district's wealth and importance. 2 were made to seem frightening, but they didn't intimidate me in the slightest. At least, not yet. Seeing my confident, unfazed smile was shocking, because I'd been a nervous wreck at the time. Me and Linnet looked very District 4, wearing ocean colors of azure and turquoise.

"We're not joining the Careers this year," Linnet said suddenly, his dark blue eyes hardening.

"I don't think they wanted us anyway," I said quickly. Fine by me. They were too arrogant and brutal to be classed as human beings. I had no time for people like them.

Maelstrom seemed satisfied with our grand entry into the Capitol, so the atmosphere in our apartment was calm.

"Come on!" Topaz snapped. "Into bed! It's a very busy day tomorrow, we have a tight schedule!"

We knew better than to argue with her. Linnet and I said our goodnights and retreated to bed.

My room was wonderful; it even had a wall which could be changed with the flick of a remote, to anything I fancied. I left it on the ocean view and drifted into a restless sleep.


	4. Training

Crystal's eyes glimmered in approval as she admired her reflection. The training jump-suit enhanced her perfect figure.

"Come on, Vanity," Bronze called. "It's time to go!"

Crystal sighed and stormed around her suite furiously, gathering any necessary supplies for the next couple of hours.

Satisfied, she joined Bronze in the foyer.

"Honestly, you'd think you were entering a beauty pageant, not a violent fight to the death," Bronze sniggered.

Crystal smiled and brushed off the remark. "I think you'll find there's more to me than meets the eye."

"I'm counting on it," Bronze replied.

They boarded the grand elevator, and the short journey below opened up into the main entrance.

Crystal strode ahead and entered the gym, a vast yet compact training room stacked full of weapons.

Several other tributes had already arrived, including District 2.

Ace noticed the pair and made his way over with Garnet close behind.

"Had a good night's sleep, beautiful?" he asked Crystal with a grin.

"Splendid," Crystal purred. "I've never known sheets so comfortable. Mind you, it got awfully cold."

"You should talk with the officials about sending you a heater, I wouldn't want you catching hypothermia," Ace teased.

Crystal winked. She liked the way this was going.

"Maybe, but I had other things in mind…"

"OK, stop right there," Garnet complained, a disgusted scowl set across her dainty face.

"Tributes, gather round!" Atala, the head trainer, announced.

After a rather unnecessary and draining lecture, Crystal raced over to the archery section and selected a stunning, silver bow.

She could already feel several eyes watching her, including the Gamemakers from above.

Crystal notched a sharp, deadly arrow and centered herself. Taking aim at the dummy's chest, Crystal drew back and released the string with expert precision.

It pierced the dummy's heart, and Crystal swore she heard anxious murmurs and horrified gulps behind her.

"Impressive, Sparkles," Ace complimented, and Crystal almost jumped at the closeness of his voice.

She turned to face him. "That's nothing. The distance is too near. What I really need is a suicidal tribute," she explained with a grin.

Ace smirked. "I like the way you think. Your district partner's pretty skilled."

The pair looked over to where Bronze was happily skewering some dummies with a spear, his favourite weapon.

"Hmm, he has talent," Crystal agreed.

Ace paused to think. "This alliance is planning out great. My mentor agrees, but he doesn't think raw power will be enough to win us every sponsor."

"Oh?" Crystal asked in surprise. "Then what will?"

"A little flirtation, perhaps," Ace replied, emerald eyes dancing with humor. "You know, to spice things up a little."

"Honey, please," Crystal laughed, although inside she was glowing. "What makes you think I'm that easy?"

Ace winked. "I know a girl who enjoys a bad-boy when I see one."

Crystal smiled then turned to watch Garnet. The girl focused on nothing but her target and released the throwing knife with deadly accuracy, then whirled to launch another few at extra dummies.

"She's good," said Crystal, eyes wide with approval. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, she's worked really hard for this," Ace replied.

Before Crystal could ask what he meant, the blonde District 4 girl, Harper, approached the archery section.

"I don't want her," Crystal whispered in Ace's ear. "Or her partner. They seem weak."

"I agree," Ace hissed. "And they call themselves Careers. Well, I'd better get practicing and impress you with my extreme sword skills."

Crystal laughed at his arrogance as Ace sauntered over to the sword section. The pathetic tributes that were over there fumbling with the weapon hurriedly departed.

Crystal turned to retrieve her chosen bow to discover it was gone.

With a confused frown, Crystal scanned the room only to see that Harper had had the nerve to take it.

Blood boiling with rage, Crystal stormed over and placed her hands on her hips as Harper struggled to notch an arrow.

"Can I help you?" Harper asked sharply, her chin raised in defiance.

Crystal's eyes flashed dangerously. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl.

"Of course not, sweetheart. I just came for my bow, so if you'd please," Crystal snarled.

Harper's hands trembled as she gripped the bow tighter.

"It's not yours," she said bravely. "I don't see your name on it."

Crystal sighed, mocking disappointment. Edging closer, she leaned over to hiss in Harper's ear.

"Listen closely, if you hand me my bow without hesitation, I'll let you off. But if you defy me again, I won't be as forgiving. So, how about it? No hard feelings?"

Harper gulped and turned dismissively. "No, I'm using this bow. You have no right to threaten me."

Crystal's frame jolted, and she lurched forward and grabbed a handful of Harper's hair, and pulled.

Harper yelped in pain, but it was soon cut off as Crystal slammed her knee into her face.

Harper collapsed in an agonized heap as Crystal noticed the Peacekeepers rushing over to restrain her.

"Stab her!" Garnet shrieked. "Kill the bitch!"

Before Crystal could invoke further damage, a Peacekeeper hauled her away as Harper was hurried to First Aid.

The commotion soon died down, and after a severe scolding from Atala, Crystal was allowed to continue training.

"That was hot," said Bronze as she joined the other Careers in the dining room.

"You should've mutilated her," said Garnet darkly, stirring her blood-red tomato soup.

"I was planning to," Crystal replied with a smirk. "Don't worry; I'm plotting a special treat for her in the arena."

"You are one feisty woman," Ace chuckled, gazing at Crystal with longing. "I like that. My only regret is that you didn't get to admire my talent."

"Plenty of time for that later," Crystal giggled.

"Are we talking weapons or bedroom antics?" Bronze enquired, nudging Garnet.

Garnet stared at him, completely dazzled.

"Come on, lunch break over," Ace ordered. "We need to show these tributes what we can do."

Crystal smiled slightly. He was hot when he took charge.

.

I regained consciousness to see Linnet pacing beside me, a worried frown distorting his handsome features.

"Linnet?" I croaked weakly. Oh, my aching head. I'd never felt so groggy and frail.

"Harper!" Linnet gasped, rushing to my side and gripping my hand tightly. "How do you feel?"

"Crap," I grumbled. "What happened?"

Although as soon as I asked the question, I remembered. The girl from District 1. Ouch.

"I couldn't get to you in time; I was climbing the wall… Harper, please forgive me," Linnet pleaded.

"Linnet, don't be ridiculous! I'm fine. This is nothing," I explained guiltily. I couldn't help but feel touched by his protectiveness.

Linnet remained silent, gazing at the cold tiles.

"She's something, huh?" I sighed.

"They're going to be a huge threat, Harper," said Linnet gravely. "I was watching them. They're deadly. We need to come up with a plan."

Cautiously, I sat up and threw off the pristine duvet. The First Aid room burned my eyes with its fluorescent white.

"Help me up?" I asked quietly. Linnet gripped my arm and steadied me as I rose to my feet.

There wasn't any serious damage, although my face stung like hell.

Curious, I glanced into the mirror and gasped at what I saw. My lip was swollen and cut, my nose had turned on a strange angle and my right eye was beginning to bruise.

"Ouch," I whimpered, horrified by my appearance.

"Don't worry, you'll be beautiful again soon," Linnet assured me.

My heart began to race at his compliment.

Atala advised me to skip the rest of today's training and rest. Reluctantly, I returned to District 4's floor. My suite had never seemed so inviting.

Dropping down on my bed, I began to invent a strategy. Me and Linnet could do this. We had to.


	5. Dinner with Two

**OK, so this chapter mainly focuses on the tension and building relationship between Ace and Crystal. The next chapter will revolve more around the Games, I promise, and include Harper's POV.**

* * *

Crystal returned to her suite with aching limbs. She was accustomed to the strenuous exercise after attending the Training Academy back home, but when you were aiming to impress or terrify those around you, the job got so much harder.

"Hurry up and get ready," Velvet ordered in her clipped tone. "We're dining with Two tonight."

Crystal raised her eyebrows quizzically. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, to honor this year's Career alliance, of course," Velvet replied dismissively, flipping her luscious golden hair.

Crystal didn't question her further and raced into the shower.

Returning to the lounge several minutes later, Crystal grinned and Bronze's jaw dropped.

"Girl, you can make anything and anyone look good," he complimented, rising to his feet.

"Thanks Zo," Crystal replied with a wink. "But you won't be saying that when one of my arrow's pierces your throat."

"Unless one of my spears has skewered you first," Bronze countered, his icy blue eyes alight with humor.

"Chop chop!" Julius cried, looking ridiculous in a frilly, plum-coloured suit. "Time to go!"

Crystal and Bronze entered Two's floor in wide-eyed amazement. Each floor seemed to resemble each district's purpose.

For example, One's floor was glitzy and created with the finest luxuries, whilst Two's was entirely different kinds of stone, with creative architecture that Crystal had never seen before.

Ace strolled into the dining room, dressed in a classy grey suit which gave him a very sophisticated look.

"Evening, handsome," Crystal whispered, claiming the seat beside his, much to Velvet's surprise.

"I thought my floor was beautiful, but now it seems dull with you sat here in comparison," Ace replied smoothly.

"Such a charmer," Crystal giggled, sipping the wine an Avox offered her.

"Are you supposed to be drinking that?" Ace asked, leaning closer.

"Will you grass on me if I say no?" Crystal countered, a smile playing on her lips.

"What are you two whispering about?" Beowulf, Two's mentor, barked.

Ace and Crystal jumped and sprang apart. Beowulf's very presence was intimidating and commanded respect. Crystal learned from her father he'd been named after a fictional hero who'd battled monsters.

"Forgive me," said Crystal coolly. "I forgot my manners. You must be Beowulf. My father spoke of you."

Beowulf paused for a moment, and then grinned broadly. "Ah, you're Crystal Onyx-Platinum. I've been friends with your father for many years. He must be very proud of you."

Crystal beamed with happiness. It delighted her when people spoke of her achievements.

"That's right, sir. Thank you."

Beowulf returned to his conversation with Velvet and Ace glanced at Crystal in surprise.

"I never realized your dad was that famous," he said between mouthfuls of steak.

"Yeah, he's been mentoring for a while. I barely got to see him," Crystal replied sadly, her confidence ebbing away.

"You're lucky," Ace growled. "I could never get away from my father. He was hell-bent on getting me ready for the Games since I was four."

"That must've been pretty tough," Crystal sympathized, comparing Ace's grueling child-hood to her own care-free, fulfilling one.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Ace chuckled. "After all, everyone's saying I'm the fiercest competitor in this year's Games."

"We'll just have to see about that," Crystal laughed, returning to her meal.

After a delicious starter, the mentors turned to their tributes.

"So, it's time to talk tactics. Obviously, it's been confirmed that you four will be an alliance until the very end this year. Ace is your leader. No questions asked," Beowulf explained sternly. "You're all extremely skilled in at least one weapon, it seems, but you must pay attention to survival skills also. Who knows what the Gamemakers are going to throw you into? You have to learn how to survive."

All the Careers nodded in understanding. Crystal could accept Ace as her leader. He was rather controlling. Crystal mused over whether that was a good thing or a bad one.

Having said his piece, for now, Beowulf delved into his beef stroganoff.

Ace smirked at Crystal. "You hear that? You're my bitch."

"Please, master, go easy on me!" Crystal squealed in mock fear.

"Play your cards right and I'll consider letting you off the hook," Ace snarled menacingly.

Crystal was suddenly glad she chose a crimson, provocative mini-dress.

"As if I'd ever let you lay a finger on me," she snorted, deliberately trying to rile him.

Ace clenched his fork tighter. "Is that a challenge?"

"Honey, life's a challenge, you've just got to have an impressive counter-attack," Crystal giggled.

"Are you really the best archer in One?" Garnet asked sharply, eyes wide with interest.

Crystal turned her attention the girl opposite her, who seemed to be desperately avoiding Bronze's advances. Poor girl. Bronze was sure to wear down her walls soon enough.

"I am," Crystal replied proudly. "It'll serve me well in the Games, I think."

"Yeah, not only can you kill off the weakling, you can get us food," said Garnet bluntly, frowning as Bronze played with a loose strand of her burgundy hair.

"She doesn't seem to like Zo too much," Crystal hissed at Ace, her hazel eyes dancing with amusement.

"Trust me, she does. I can tell. When he talks weapons, she's in another world," Ace chuckled in reply.

"Crystal!" Velvet shrilled. "Tell Beowulf about the training you and Bronze received back home, he needs details."

"Certainly," Crystal replied, preparing to launch into her detailed explanation. She'd already anticipated this question.

As she was about to speak, Ace gripped her knee and a surge of electricity jolted through Crystal's veins.

Her voice faltered.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Julius asked, concerned. "Did you get some food stuck in your throat?"

"No, I'm just fine," said Crystal breathlessly. "As I was saying, I'm not sure about Bronze, as males and females are separated, but I received mainly weaponry lessons and got tips on survival skills from my father. He expected me to-"

Crystal gasped as Ace began to trail his fingers along her thigh. Her face, for the first time in ages, flushed scarlet.

"Continue," said Beowulf impatiently.

"I, uh, please excuse me, I need to visit the bathroom," Crystal stuttered, avoiding Ace's heated gaze.

She gulped and hurriedly raced into Two's main bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Crystal had not prepared for this. Her mother had told her to get the toughest competition on her side, despite having no interest in the Games. Crystal had agreed to try, but she didn't want to win with her looks, she wanted to prove people she was more than just a pretty face.

Crystal's attraction to Ace wasn't forced, it was accidental, and it was deep. Crystal had had many relationships back in District 1, but most of them were too careful and gentlemanly. Ace, however, was brutal, wild and hungry. Crystal found herself spiraling out of control.

No. Definitely not. Crystal would show Panem. She trained all her life for this. Ace was a powerful ally, and together, they could be deadly. But there could be only one victor.

Someone knocked at the door.

Crystal suppressed a groan. No doubt it was Velvet, demanding to know why she was hiding.

Fluffing her already perfect hair, Crystal wrenched the door open and placed a hand on her slender hip.

"Listen, I'm sorry for leaving dinner, but I'm coming straight back-"

She was interrupted by Ace pushing her out of the way and slamming the door behind him.

"No need to apologize Sparkles, I found it quite arousing seeing you all flustered for a change," he teased.

Crystal smirked playfully. "Don't worry; you won't be seeing me like that ever again. In fact, I'm going to make sure I'm seated beside Garnet next time. I'd rather listen to a thousand ways you can kill someone using a knife opposed to being sexually harassed."

"Oh, come on. You loved it," Ace chuckled, invading her personal space.

Crystal threw her arms around his neck and rose on her tip-toes so that their noses were almost touching.

"That I did," she whispered.

They were that close. So close to sealing their fateful bond. But Bronze strode in, then mumbled and apology for barging in, trying to suppress his grin.

"Come on, in case you've forgotten, we have a dinner to attend to," Crystal said brightly, loving how Ace glared after her darkly as she pranced away.

"You're really trying to test my self-control, girl," he growled.


	6. Private Sessions

The second morning of training was rather eventful.

Linnet and I arrived early, well before 10 o'clock, along with the Career tributes. I noticed Crystal throwing me hateful glares, but I tried to ignore it. There was no briefing from Atala this time; it seemed we were on our own now. That suited me just fine.

I practiced knot tying, a skill I'd acquired back home working on the docks. After an hour, I got bored and watched Linnet tackle the knife-throwing section.

Naturally, Garnet was there trying to intimidate the weaker tributes. I snorted disgustedly, who did she think she was?

Linnet had a lucky shot and almost hit the bulls-eye, and Garnet didn't seem happy with this. In fact, she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. The boy from District 1, Bronze, had to come and settle her.

I had a hard time deciding whether Garnet was sane.

I wandered over to the wrestling station, just in time to see Ace body-slam the trainer ferociously.

Crystal clapped delightedly at the side-lines whilst the trainer was rushed to First Aid. Charming.

I decided to have another try at archery, since my last visit didn't turn out so well. I tried to avoid that silver bow at all costs. The bow I chose was far thicker and made of strong, hard wood. However, it felt much more comfortable in my hands. I notched an arrow, took aim and released the string, holding my breath the whole time.

Not bad. I was only just off the target, piercing the dummy's arm. It could be another to injure someone in the arena.

Oh, God. I was thinking like a Career. The very thought repulsed me.

Linnet came over and nodded in approval.

"Not a bad shot! You're getting good at this," he praised, eyes twinkling excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thanks. It's not so hard once you find the right bow. I guess all my efforts yesterday were wasted."

Linnet frowned instantly. "No," he said firmly. "You did right to stand up to her. Just because she comes from a rich family, it gives her no right to treat you like dirt."

I glanced nervously over my shoulder to see if Crystal was within earshot. Fortunately, she was giving Garnet some pointers about using a machete.

"What are you going to show the Gamemakers later?" Linnet asked quietly, lowering his voice even though everyone was preoccupied.

My heart rate increased rapidly. I'd almost forgotten about the Private Sessions. I had absolutely no idea what to show the Gamemakers, and my chances in the arena heavily relied on my training score.

"I haven't decided yet," I whispered, clutching my bow anxiously.

"Me neither," Linnet replied. "I guess I could show them a variety of things, proving I have different areas of knowledge."

I thought about this. "You know, that doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

.

Crystal was thrilled about the fact that she got to have her Private Session first.

"Thank goodness!" she cried. "No need to sit in a room full of nervous wrecks."

Velvet gave her a tight smile. "You remember, show them your archery. It's your strongest suit. It will definitely impress the Gamemakers, considering they know your father."

Crystal suppressed a scowl. Velvet could be so dense. She would earn a high score fair and square, not because her father was famous among the Capitol.

"You're using your spear, right?" she asked Bronze as they waited for Crystal's name to be called.

"Of course," Bronze replied haughtily. "It's my greatest talent."

Crystal smirked. Bronze was usually like this. One second he was playful and happy-go-lucky, the next, arrogant and superior.

"My apologies, Wonder Boy. But I can guarantee my score will knock yours straight off the board," Crystal teased.

Bronze grinned. "What're we aiming for, Princess? A twelve?"

"Come on, I'll nail a thirteen," Crystal laughed, trembling with excitement as the Gamemakers called for her.

"Good luck," Bronze hissed. "You'll need it."

"Please," Crystal scoffed, striding confidently into the vast room where the Gamemakers watched from above.

Thankfully, all of their attention was trained on Crystal. They usually got bored around District 5 or 6.

"Ladies, gentleman, I'm Crystal Onyx-Platinum from District One. Prepare to be amazed," Crystal declared with a dazzling smile.

The Gamemakers chuckled and seemed impressed by her charm and confidence.

Crystal selected her favourite silver bow, and shocked the Gamemakers by stepping quite a long distance away from the dummy.

Crystal then centered herself, took a deep breath and released several arrows in a chain. Her aim was perfect, and each arrow split the other directly on the bulls-eye.

The Gamemakers clapped and some gasped in surprise.

Crystal grinned and for the next two minutes, had them absolutely captivated, she shot arrows from a variety of angles to make her all the more impressive.

She left the room to a loud applause.

"Well, that seemed like it went well!" said Bronze.

Crystal winked. "I have that effect on people."

Ace smirked. "Too right."

.

Crystal, Bronze, Ace and Garnet sat with mentors, stylists and escorts in the large District One lounge.

Caesar Flickerman was on the wide screen, about to announce the training scores.

"To begin with, we have the District One female, Crystal, who's earned a ten," he began.

The entire room applauded. It was a great score. Crystal glowed with pride. She would've preferred a twelve, but a ten was good enough.

"Then we have another ten for Bronze. Moving on to District Two, Garnet has received a ten, and a fantastic score of eleven is awarded to Ace," Caesar continued.

The mentors were absolutely thrilled. Crystal gawped at Ace, and once the commotion had died down when the adults went to fetch some champagne to celebrate, she rounded on him.

"What did you do?" she asked, completely stunned.

Ace winked. "Just showed them my impressive sword skills. You really have no idea what I can do with my hands."

Crystal rolled her eyes and grinned. "Trust you to turn the conversation sexual."

"Come on, it's like you don't know me at all," Ace chuckled.

Crystal smiled. Oh, how I'd like to know you better, she thought.

"This is so awesome," Bronze enthused. "We could be the greatest Career alliance in history."

"We _will_ be the greatest Career alliance in history," Garnet corrected sternly.

Ace frowned with determination, and he seemed to double in size as he spoke.

"With scores that like that, we'll definitely get the Capitol talking. We need to be completely unfazed and confident in our interviews," he instructed.

"Yes, master," Crystal muttered.

"I've already discussed my interview angle with Meredith," said Garnet sharply. "I'm going for sly, elusive look. It will make me seem mysterious, according to Meredith."

"Mine's more laid-back and funny, you know?" Bronze added.

"I think mine's pretty much decided," Ace snorted. "Brutal and ruthless. What about you, Sparkles? Need I ask?"

Crystal ground her teeth. Ace was being extremely controlling and smug tonight, and she didn't like it.

"No, Ace. You needn't ask," she spat, eyes glowing with venom.

Bronze laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. A warning. "Come on, play nice."

"Is somebody jealous because she didn't get a higher score?" Ace teased, emerald eyes dancing with humor.

Crystal sniggered. "Please, like I'd be jealous just because I don't waltz around displaying my muscles and frightening people off with my big, mean aura. Does it make you feel special, big man?"

Ace jolted as if someone had punched him. Crystal saw the anger blaze in his eyes, and his jaw clenched furiously.

Crystal stood her ground, meeting his vicious gaze with her own piercing golden eyes.

Garnet began to shake. Crystal had noticed she was quite insecure, despite her brutality.

Bronze took her hand and began to retreat from the room.

"Come on, let's see where our mentors have got to, they'll want to discuss interviews," he murmured. Garnet nodded vigorously and escaped with Bronze.

As soon as the pair had disappeared, Ace slammed Crystal against the wall and leaned down so his face was inches from hers.

Crystal gulped. She'd really lit a fuse. Ace was _fuming_. His beautiful features were distorted with rage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he hissed.

Crystal raised her chin defiantly, putting on a brave front although she was completely terrified of this boy.

"Crystal Onyx-Platinum. _Not _Sparkles," she growled.

A low grumbling sound escaped from Ace's chest. How he wanted to teach her a lesson.

"I don't think you realize how you infuriate me, sweetheart. Just so we get this clear, I am the leader of this alliance. What I say goes. Understood?" he snarled.

Crystal winced as Ace pressed his arm harder against her throat, commanding her respect.

"Understood," she said icily. "Now get off."

Ace reluctantly released his grip and Crystal let out a relieved breath.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ace asked softly.

Crystal gasped incredulously at his mood change. "Of course not, I'm fine."

In truth, she'd become quite close to feeling suffocated. Crystal let it slide, she'd taunted his inner monster, and she'd got what she'd deserved.

"We're still good?" Crystal asked hopefully. She truly hoped she hadn't blown it. Her relationship with Ace was important. She needed his strength in the Games.

"We're more than good," Ace chuckled. He seemed as relieved as her. Crystal wondered excitedly whether he needed her as much as she needed him.

"By the way," said Crystal seductively, gazing at Ace through her lashes. She was going to have to make it up to him to get back into his good books. "You're hot when you're angry."

"Thanks," Ace laughed. "I got a kick out of seeing you all trembling and helpless under my control."

"It seemed to me as if last night _I _was the one in control, playing you like a toy," Crystal teased, reminding him of her moment of glory in the main bathroom.

Ace twitched. That one stung his pride.

Crystal gulped as his gaze became hazy with longing.

"Well, who's the one in control now?" Ace growled.

Crystal gasped as he slammed his lips to hers. Instinctively, she raked her fingers through his golden hair and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her.

Their mouths molded together perfectly, and Crystal barely suppressed a moan as Ace ravished her mouth with his tongue.

Eventually, Ace managed to control himself and set Crystal back on her feet.

It aroused him further to see Crystal breathless and panting.

"Why did you do that?" she breathed. How could they do this?

"Come on, honey. It's just a bit of fun. There're no rules stating we can't enjoy ourselves while we're here," Ace replied simply.

Crystal regained her composure and turned swiftly, flicking her dark hair in his face.

"That's the most your getting out of me for one night, Acey-boy," she teased, leaving the lounge to find her team.

"You just wait, Sparkles," Ace chuckled.


	7. Interviews

Crystal plunged her machete deep into the dummy's chest.

"That's a firm thrust you've got there," Bronze praised.

"That's what she said," Ace chuckled, swinging his sword around like a toy.

"Please do not play with the weapons!" Atala cried, frowning at Ace.

"She said that too," Bronze chortled. Crystal rolled her eyes vigorously as Ace and Bronze sniggered.

"Do boys ever think of anything else?" she grumbled, throwing a malicious glare at the girl from District 6 who was eyeing up her knife.

"Get lost, urchin," Garnet hissed. The girl from 6 gulped and scurried away like a frightened insect.

As if to solidify her silent threat, Garnet launched a throwing blade and it lodged into the wall beside the girl's district partner.

"And no damaging the gymnasium!" Atala continued, beginning to lose her temper.

Garnet glowered in her direction. "Grumpy old hag," she snarled.

Crystal's eyes widened in surprise as Garnet stormed over to the fire-starting station, mumbling curses.

"What's up with her?" she asked.

"She's in character for the Interviews, I suppose," Ace replied. "Meredith and Garnet had a disagreement about the sly, elusive angle, so Garnet's going for the sadistic look instead."

"That'll suit her just fine," Bronze chuckled, eyes narrowing slightly as the boy from 6, Dallas, approached the axe-throwing station.

"Watch him," Ace warned, following Bronze's gaze. "He seems like a powerful opponent."

Crystal smirked. "He wouldn't last one second in a dual against me."

"Your beauty would surely captivate him," Ace purred, brushing his hand against her hip.

"Ugh," Bronze complained, wrinkling his nose. "Save it for later. I'm going to skewer some dummies, you know, as you do."

Bronze jogged over to his favourite section.

Crystal eyed the quiet red-head from District 8, whose name appeared to be Robyn.

"How pitiful. I can already picture one of my arrows piercing her throat," Crystal whispered darkly.

Ace grinned. "I promise I'll save her for you, beautiful."

Harper overheard their hushed conversation and grimaced with disgust.

"Problem, Fish Girl?" Crystal snapped, noticing Harper's expression.

Harper swallowed, and then shuffled towards the archery station.

"Oh, please!" Crystal laughed. "As if she thinks she actually has a chance with that weapon! It takes years of perfection."

"They make me sick," Ace growled. "Parading around the place, thinking they actually have a chance in the Games. We'll show them all."

"We most certainly will," Crystal confirmed, sharing Ace's deadly look of malice.

Training that morning was shorter than usual, for the tributes had to spend two hours with their mentors and escorts, preparing for the Interviews in the evening.

Crystal's hour with Velvet included practicing flirtatious things like her award-winning smile, giggling and lots of charming remarks. Fortunately for Velvet, Crystal was a natural.

"There is no angle which would suit you more," said Velvet. "It enhances your confidence."

"I suppose it does," Crystal agreed. "And sponsors always like the pretty ones."

Velvet smiled tightly. "Just don't give them the wrong impression."

Crystal was still pondering over Velvet's parting words as she spent the next hour walking in heels with Julius. Crystal was beginning to detest her escort.

"Strut!" Julius squealed in his ridiculous Capitol accent.

Crystal ground her teeth and performed a sultry strut down the aisle Julius had created in his suite.

"I'm having an interview, not modeling on a cat-walk," Crystal snapped, kicking off the outrageously high stilettos.

"Your angle requires a polished entrance. This is good practice!" Julius insisted, flustered. His mascara began to smudge.

Finally, Crystal escaped with Bronze who'd just had his session with Velvet. They went to the Dining Hall and sat at the usual Career table. Ace and Garnet hadn't arrived yet.

"How did it go?" Crystal enquired, picking at her salad.

"Not too bad," Bronze replied, slicing his steak furiously. "Velvet thinks I'll do a good job. Julius is less enthusiastic."

"I hate him," Crystal growled, eyes narrowing with anger. "Who does he think he is? He looks absolutely stupid in his get-up. They think they're so superior."

"Lower your voice," Garnet suddenly warned. "You never know who might be listening."

Crystal suppressed a blush as Ace leaned down and pecked her cheek. She was surprised by his public display of affection. Ace ignored the questioning glance she shot him and took a seat.

"Meredith is grinding on my last nerve," Garnet complained, her brown eyes hardening.

Crystal winced at her murderous expression. She reminded herself to stay in Garnet's good books.

"Beowulf is on a mission," Ace put in. "He's determined to have one of his tributes return home this year. He's thrilled about the alliance. He says it's one of the fiercest he's seen in decades."

"If Beowulf is pleased, then we certainly must be something," Bronze laughed.

.

I trembled as I waited in line.

The Interviews were about to begin, and I was a nervous wreck. My session with Maelstrom this morning had gone horribly. It seemed I was too shy and boring, and not a very good actress, either.

My stylist, Paris, had done a great job. I looked OK in a floor-sweeping, golden gown with a shimmering, silver starfish brooch attached above my heart. Linnet also looked dashing in a smart, cream-coloured suit and his usually untidy hair slicked back.

I felt my breath catch as the music blared out from the stage and Caesar Flickerman started the show. He wore his traditional starry suit and this year, his hair was dyed magenta. I'd learned from Topaz that Caesar had been medically treated so that he would age a lot slower. The very thought stunned me. How could the Capitol have so much intelligence? They acted like fools most of the time.

Caesar rose to his feet and beamed at the audience.

"Well, I've heard great stories about this young lady, and it appears she has dazzled our Gamemakers. Let's have a round of applause for the stunning, fabulous Crystal Onyx-Platinum!" he roared.

I watched, awe-struck, as Crystal strutted onto the stage. She wore a glimmering, gorgeous, fuchsia mini-dress. It hugged to her curves and displayed her flawless legs. Her hair was loose and flowing, like a curtain of dark silk. I was utterly gob-smacked. How could anyone expect to get sponsors with a girl like Crystal to compete with?

"So, Crystal," Caesar began once Crystal had taken her seat and the crowd had piped down. "What do you make of this year's competition?"

Crystal giggled. "Honestly? What competition?"

The audience burst into fits of laughter, and Caesar had to silence them before continuing.

"Do you think your alliance will be the greatest in history? That's what everyone's been talking about!"

"I do," Crystal agreed without hesitation. "We're fierce. And of course, they have me."

Caesar smiled brightly. "That they do. What do you think is your greatest quality for the Games?"

Crystal beamed, and I swear the crowd caught their breath at her radiance. "My archery skills are brilliant. And of course, I have this gorgeous face to win me sponsors."

The audience chuckled as Crystal gave them a cheeky wink.

The buzzer rang signaling the end of Crystal's interview.

I almost went deaf as the crowd roared with applause as Crystal departed. She'd completely mesmerized them. I almost turned green with envy.

Crystal high-fived Bronze and grinned at Ace before she left. It was almost my turn.

Bronze had the crowd's sides splitting as he went for the funny, laid-back angle. He also did a great job, and he bantered easily back and forth with Caesar. Why did all District 1 tributes have to be so good-looking?

Garnet was next, and she had the audience's jaws dropping as she was sadistic but sweet. The angle was perfect for her.

Ace was brutal and ferocious. I swear Caesar almost gulped at some points.

"So, Ace, who do you think will be your fiercest opponent?" Caesar asked.

Ace smirked. "Caesar, that would have to be Little Miss Crystal. I mean, come on, look at her."

"She is rather delightful, isn't she?" Caesar replied, and the crowd cheered in agreement.

The District 3 tributes were rather blunt and plain. They clearly weren't getting any sponsors. But I was hardly one to talk.

I'd taken Linnet's advice and showed the Gamemakers a variety of knowledge, and I'd earned myself a decent score of 6. But the Interviews were different. I was terrible with crowds, and I certainly wasn't beautiful like Crystal, or blood-thirsty like Ace.

I was just timid old Harper. Unfortunately, it was then my turn.

"Now let's meet the lovely girl from Four who earned herself an impressive score of six in her Private Session. Give it up for Harper!" Caesar boomed.

I gulped, wiped my clammy hands on my dress and walked up onto stage. The marble was cold under my bare feet. I forced myself to smile sweetly as I shook Caesar's hand.

"Welcome, Harper. Do sit down," he said gently, sensing my nerves.

I nodded and sat, smoothing down my skirt as I did so.

"Tell us, Harper. How did you recover after your incident in Training?" Caesar wondered.

I swallowed, remembering my first conversation with Crystal, and how it had ended.

"Well, Caesar, I was eager to get back into training again, and just completely forgot about the ordeal. Every minute counts, right?" I replied, sounding braver than I felt.

"True, true," Caesar agreed. "And what weapons would you say you excelled in the most?"

I gulped. Uh oh.

"Uh, I'm better with food knowledge and survival skills, you know? I'd say I was decent with a bow, if I had to choose a weapon, though," I said, surprised by my honest answer.

Caesar nodded. "Survival skills are always useful to have in the Games, right, folks?"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, many laughed. Once they'd piped down, Caesar turned to ask the final question.

"And, Harper, what do you fear the most?" he asked gravely.

"Losing Linnet," I blurted.

The audience gasped in shock. Caesar's eyes widened. I felt my heart-rate increase rapidly.

Oh, no. What had I done?

"Your district partner, am I correct?" Caesar asked, recovering his composure.

"Y-yes," I stammered. "We've been friends for many years."

"And it seems you would like to be more than that?"

"No!" I squeaked. "It isn't like that, I swear!"

I could feel a cold sweat creeping onto my skin. This had become torture.

The buzzer rang, and whilst I gasped with relief, the audience groaned in disappointment.

"Sorry, folks, but it's time to meet Harper's partner!" Caesar announced, trying to calm them.

I practically sprang from my seat; my face flushed red with embarrassment, and ran from the stage.

Linnet's expression was stony and rigid, and I knew I'd annoyed him. Oh dear.

I raced to the elevator, basically flew into my suite, undressed, showered and then leapt into bed.

The Games were tomorrow, and I was far from prepared.


	8. Let the Games Begin

"You were spectacular!" Julius shrilled. "Absolutely marvelous!"

Crystal forced a thin smile. "Thanks."

Julius tottered away to congratulate Velvet on her mentoring, although he believed it'd been all down to him.

"I think Julius's briefs are too tight," Bronze whispered with a grin.

Crystal giggled. "Aren't they always? Come on; let's go find Ace and Garnet. I want to watch the re-caps."

Bronze and Crystal crept to the elevator, took the short ride to the floor above and snuck into Two's lounge.

Fortunately, Beowulf and Meredith were absent, and Ace was fixing himself a drink at the bar.

"Are you supposed to be drinking that?" Crystal snapped, mischief dancing in her golden orbs.

"Will you grass on me if I say no?" Ace retorted with a smirk. "Want one?"

"Please," Crystal replied, flicking on the TV. "I'm parched."

"Make that two, bud," said Bronze, throwing himself into the leather recliner.

"Show some manners," Crystal scolded, annoyed by his lack of respect.

Bronze grinned. "You sound just like Julius."

Crystal grimaced as Ace handed out drinks.

"Where's Gar?" asked Bronze, staring intently at the screen, which was about to show the re-caps.

"Showering, I think," Ace answered, taking a seat beside Crystal and draping his arm around her shoulders. "She hates make-up."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Crystal snorted.

The trio fell silent as Caesar opened the show and announced Crystal.

Crystal watched as she paraded onto the stage in her mini-dress.

"You looked stunning," Ace whispered. "I could've just eaten you up."

"I'm flattered," Crystal giggled. "But sadly, I'm not edible at the moment."

"No," Ace agreed. "But you're mine. That's what counts."

Crystal had barely registered what he'd said before Bronze came onto the screen.

"I looked hot," said Bronze, impressed.

"If you don't say so yourself," Crystal murmured.

"You did indeed," said Garnet, joining them in the lounge. "But party's over, folks. We need to rest up."

Crystal smirked. "It's way past your curfew, huh?"

Garnet glared at her. "Just leave. You'll thank me in the morning."

"See you tomorrow, babe," Ace whispered in Crystal's ear. "Oh, and Happy Hunger Games."

"May the odds be ever in your favor," Crystal replied with a grin.

.

Crystal awoke to Bronze's excited rambling.

She groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Rise and shine, Cryst," Bronze taunted, swinging a bucket around mockingly. "Don't make me pour this."

"Don't you dare!" Crystal hissed, scrambling to her feet and gazing at her reflection. "Oh, shit. Bed hair!"

"You look hot," Bronze teased. "Anyway, get a move on. We have to be at the hovercraft in twenty minutes."

Crystal's heart pounded with excitement as she blurred around her suite.

"Goodbye, Capitol," Crystal said softly. "It's been wonderful."

She joined Bronze, Velvet and Julius in the lounge.

Julius embraced her in a suffocating hug.

"Good luck!" he sobbed, tears streaming down his surgically altered face. "I believe in you!"

"Thanks, Jules," Crystal replied stiffly. Julius released her and began to weep.

Velvet squeezed Crystal's hand. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," Crystal replied confidently, smiling at Bronze.

The trio went to the roof-top of the building, where many hovercrafts waited.

"Bronze, Crystal," said Velvet before the pair boarded their individual hovercrafts. "I won't say goodbye, because I have faith in you. One of you _will_ win. You're stronger than the rest of them."

"Thank you, Velvet," said Crystal, suddenly over-whelmed by emotion. "For everything. I will try my very best."

"Me too," Bronze put in.

"I know you will," said Velvet sadly, her emerald eyes welling with tears.

Crystal waved and bounded into her hovercraft. Frost was waiting inside.

"It's about time," he said coolly. "Let's get this show on the road."

As if on cue, all of the crafts lifted and set off in the direction of the arena, wherever that was.

Crystal picked at her nails, fidgeting with excitement. Her blood-thirsty desire to kill consumed her, and her instincts wouldn't allow her to remain still.

"You can win, you know," said Frost, his stormy grey eyes alight. "I'm glad I have the privilege of knowing you."

This comment was so unlike Frost that Crystal blinked in surprise.

"I know, thank you," she said, stunned.

The hovercraft landed, and Crystal tried to get a glimpse of the arena before the Peacekeepers escorted them to the catacombs, but she had no luck.

"Do you know what it is?" Crystal asked Frost, hands trembling with anticipation.

"No," Frost replied shortly, and Crystal believed him.

They were shown to their Launching Room, and left alone for a few minutes.

Frost gave Crystal her arena outfit.

It consisted of simple, black underwear, a camisole, a thick sweater with her district seal emblazoned across the back, a water-proof jacket, some loose, thin jeans and a pair of combat boots.

"I take it there will be rain," Crystal mused, dressing hurriedly.

"Not ordinary rain," Frost warned. "This material is unusual, but I've seen it before. It's protection against harmful fluids."

Crystal gulped. "Acid… great."

A woman's voice announced Crystal had one minute left before she was to launch.

Crystal bounded onto the launch pad. Red began to cloud her vision. She was no longer the girly, glamorous girl from District 1. She was the vicious, blood-thirsty killer doing what she'd been trained to do for years. Murder.

Frost winked as the woman began a countdown. The glass chute closed around Crystal, and she was raised into the unknown.

The first thing Crystal saw was trees.

_Trees, that's good,_ she thought. The next thing that hit her was the smell. It smelt like humidity and running water.

_Water, check._

Upon further observation, Crystal easily identified her surroundings.

It was a jungle. A rainforest, to be precise.

Her father had taught her geography from a young age, and Crystal now understood why.

She knew the jungle and its inhabitants, just by reading large books.

Crystal snapped out of her reverie and gazed around her. The Cornucopia stood tall and proud. It was a huge metal structure, flowing with delicious goods. Crystal's eyes scanned the weaponry.

There it was. A gleaming silver bow.

_Mine_, she thought ferociously.

A man's voice reached thirty seconds. Crystal's limbs longed to burst forward, but she knew the consequence of stepping off the platform too early.

She glanced over at Ace, who was three tributes to her right. He winked at her, his fists clenched in anticipation.

Crystal grinned back then turned her gaze back to the silver bow. She could already feel it in her hands.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," the man's voice droned.

A gong sounded loudly.

Crystal lurched forward in a blast of speed. Her limbs pounded furiously, her eyes focused on only one thing. Her bow.

She reached it immediately and slung the quiver of arrows over her shoulder. To Crystal's delight, a gleaming machete had been placed close by. She snatched it up and whipped her head around.

Garnet reached the Cornucopia next, closely followed by Ace. They both found their favourite weapons instantly.

Crystal ducked as an axe went sailing over her head, missing by mere inches.

The girl from District 7 realized her fatal mistake. Crystal leapt after her like a bullet, grabbed a handful of stringy hair, yanked back her head and slit her savagely across the throat.

The girl spluttered and choked before sinking to her knees.

Crystal smirked and sprinted back to the Cornucopia. The boy from District 3 snatched a tiny back-pack and prepared to make off for the trees, but Crystal notched an arrow in lightning speed and shot him cleanly in the brain.

He fell immediately.

Crystal turned to hear Garnet scream with outrage as the boy from 9 pinned her. He was huge and held a spiked club above Garnet's head.

Crystal flew at him and gouged out his eyes with her machete.

Garnet quickly nodded her thanks before pouncing on the feeble girl from 5.

Crystal looked around for Harper, but unfortunately, she'd escaped.

"Ah!" Crystal screamed as someone suddenly tackled her from behind. Before Dallas could pummel her to smithereens with his axe, Ace stabbed him between his shoulder-blades.

Crystal kicked Dallas's carcass away, not bothering to check whether he was dead, and smiled at Ace.

"Thanks, babe," she giggled. Ace winked and thundered back into the Cornucopia.

All was still.

Bronze jogged over, his face glowing with satisfaction. His spear was smeared in blood.

"How many?" Crystal asked breathlessly, retrieving her arrow from the District 3 boy's head.

"Two guys," Bronze replied. "You?"

"Two guys and a girl," Crystal said proudly.

Garnet emerged from the trees, looking feral and wild. She slung down a couple of back-packs.

"I caught the urchin from 9 trying to make off with these," Garnet panted. "I soon sorted her out."

Ace laughed raucously from inside the Cornucopia.

"All the weapons are still here!" he called.

Crystal grinned. "Perfect."

Bronze counted the bodies.

The females from 5, 6, 7, 9, 11 and 12 were dead.

The males from 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11 had joined them.

"Did you see me impale the guy from Seven between the eyes?" Bronze enthused, slinging a large back-pack over his shoulder. "It was awesome."

"Well, you should've seen me mutilate the cretin girl from 5," said Garnet darkly.

"Who'd you get?" Crystal asked Ace, joining him in stuffing their packs and pockets with weapons.

"The girls from Six and Eleven, and the guys from Five, Eight and Ten," Ace replied smugly, finding a rag to wipe his lethal sword.

"Impressive," Crystal approved, fixing her luscious hair. "Do I look horrendous?"

"Is it _possible_ for you to look horrendous?" Ace countered, smirking. He sheathed his new weapon and turned to dish out orders.

"Garnet, strip every tributes of their water-proof jackets, we may require extra warmth. Bronze, search the area and get any weapons and back-packs you can find. Crystal, you help me get all these bags filled. We're taking everything."

Bronze and Garnet nodded firmly, no questions asked, and sprinted off to carry out their duties.

"Loyal subjects to King Ace," Crystal laughed melodiously, selecting a large, supple back-pack for herself and choosing supplies.

"I just have that natural dominance," Ace replied with a grin.

"Where are we heading?" Crystal asked, preparing to leave.

"Well, this is a jungle, right? We'll travel for most of the day, looking for tributes. If we come across any edible food or safe drinking water, great, but we have enough food to last us a week. When it starts to get dark, we'll find somewhere to set up camp," Ace explained.

Crystal liked the determined look Ace got when he took on the role of group leader.

"Done!" Garnet cried proudly, shoving all the jackets into a small back-pack.

"Good job," Ace praised. "Where's Bronze?"

"Right here!" Bronze called, joining the trio. "I found nothing. We've got it all."

"Good, let's get moving."

"If we find Fish Girl," Crystal snarled. "She's _mine_."

.

you're still reading this? thanks so much if you are! i'm really enjoying writing this story. please drop me a review, telling me what you liked or what i could improve on. the next chapter will be the cornucopia blood-bath in harper's POV.


	9. Rising into Hell

Paris glanced at me nervously through her long, vibrant blue lashes.

Yes, I was hyperventilating.

I could barely breathe through the fear that was blocking my wind-pipe.

"Harper, dear," Paris crooned. "Do try and eat."

I shook my head rapidly. I would just vomit the second I absorbed food. I could feel the bile threatening to rise up my throat.

Linnet had asked me to stay calm, for him. I promised I would try, but no one keeps their promises, do they?

My panicked reverie was interrupted momentarily as our hover-craft landed.

Paris gave me a comforting smile before the Peacekeepers escorted us to the Stockyard, otherwise known as the Launch Room.

A cold sweat crept up my spine as Paris explained this year's outfit. I barely processed her words.

Silently, Paris helped me change and then ushered me towards the launch pad.

"Remember, we believe in you, Harper. Do this for your parents," she whispered before the glass tube sealed around me.

I gasped. How did Paris know about that?

I didn't have time to work it out, for the countdown ended, and my platform rose into Hell.

My first reaction was relief. I saw trees, lots and lots of them. They would provide good camouflage and shelter. The air was humid and moist, suggesting fresh water was nearby. I gazed at the Cornucopia with longing, but I knew I couldn't stay long. The second the gong sounded, I had to run for my life. As tempting as the weapons and packs were, I valued my safety above supplies.

Linnet was directly opposite me, tensed on his platform, preparing to flee. I swallowed down my fear and focused on the trees. Only the trees.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

Run.

I sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me. Linnet snatched a tiny back-pack, whirled around and headed in the same direction. I tried desperately to keep up with him.

Dallas launched an axe which narrowly missed my ear. I yelped and carried on running, focusing intently on Linnet's dark hair. I gulped in horror as the air-borne axe lodged into the District 12 girl's chest. Once I'd made it into the trees, Linnet scanned me up and down for injury.

"Are you OK?" he demanded, red-faced and breathless.

"Yes," I panted. Linnet glanced back to see if we were being pursued, then cringed. I presumed the scene was horrifying, but I didn't have the stomach to see for myself.

"Come on, we have to move," said Linnet urgently, tugging my arm.

We hurried through the trees, which I noticed formed some sort of canopy above us. Many vines hung down and unusual, noisy animals watched us curiously.

"Be careful," I warned, finding my voice at last. "They could be mutts."

Linnet nodded and continued. "The first thing we have to look for is water."

I remained silent, following his careful footsteps. I realized there was no way I could save Linnet at this rate, being as weak and fearful as I am. I swore to myself I would try and be braver, for Linnet's sake. He had to make it out alive. I would make sure of it. He was like a brother to me, he'd kept me sane after my parent's passing, and I intended to repay that precious deed.


	10. First Night

"Boom!" Bronze roared triumphantly. The tropical birds squawked and flapped away in panic. Crystal admired the dead gazelle.

"A clean shot," she said brightly. "Not bad, Zo."

"Did you expect anything less?" Bronze joked, removing his spear from the carcass.

"Would you two keep it down?" Garnet hissed, slapping a buzzing insect viciously. "You're alerting the enemy."

"Apologies, madam," Bronze teased, squeezing her waist playfully. Garnet flushed a brilliant shade of crimson.

Ace paused impatiently. "That's enough. We haven't got many hours of daylight left. We need to keep searching."

Crystal rolled her eyes excessively. "Lighten up, handsome. It's not like they're going to survive out here anyway. They probably assume it's a harmless forest."

Ace ignored Crystal's reasoning and continued to stride ahead, scanning the area for any signs of movement.

Crystal sighed and followed closely behind. Her limbs were beginning to ache, and the task of hunting down other tributes was exhausting under the searing, jungle sun.

Garnet swiped the perspiration from her forehead. "This is ridiculous. Ace! Can't we at least stop for a drink?"

Ace turned and reluctantly headed over to them. "Fine, but make it quick."

Garnet and Bronze sagged gratefully, fishing about their back-packs for water.

Crystal eyed Ace quizzically. "Have I done something to piss you off?"

Ace frowned. "Surprisingly, no. Why do you ask?"

"You seem slightly… off," Crystal replied simply.

"Well, I could blame it on the heat. My body isn't used to the climate yet," Ace mused.

Crystal shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Come on, let's walk," Ace said firmly, beginning to march away.

Crystal blinked in confusion before jogging to catch up.

"Tell me about your life before the Games," said Ace, taking her hand.

Crystal thought for a moment, wondering why Ace even cared, before answering. "Well, I was born and raised in the Victor's Village. My mother is an actress, so I never saw her much. She was always distant even when she came home, so I never had much time for her. I love my father, though. He let me live as a child for years until I began training at the age of ten. He advised and helped me as much as he could, despite his busy schedule. I have a younger sister called Peridot, and she aspires to me like me when she matures. I want to bring pride to her and my father."

Ace's expression was bright with interest. "I have a younger sibling, too. He's called Rowan, and he's my father's favourite, despite all I've done to please him. I won masses of awards for my courage and strength, but it was never enough for my father. All he wanted was for me to win the Games, and I intend to do so. No matter what."

Crystal frowned. "So, that's it? When the time comes, you won't hesitate to kill me, Ace?"

Ace stepped in front of her, causing Crystal to halt. "Don't. Just don't."

Crystal gazed into his stony emerald eyes, trying to find a hint of compassion. "Are you telling me you haven't devised a plan yet?"

"Are you telling me _you_ haven't?" Ace retorted.

Crystal opened her mouth to argue, but found no words.

"I thought so," Ace sighed. "Come on, let's get back to those two before they do something stupid."

Crystal swallowed and made her way back to Bronze and Garnet. In truth, she didn't have a plan. The only thing she was certain of was that she wasn't afraid, and she'd cut down anyone in her way along the path of victory.

But gazing around at her fellow Careers, could she kill _them_?

Bronze? Not Bronze. Definitely not. She valued him too much. In her short time of knowing Bronze, he'd become so dear to her. She didn't regard him romantically, despite them having a flirtatious banter now and again. Crystal classed him as her friend, a precious friend she wanted to keep. She didn't have the mental ability to kill Bronze.

Garnet? In truth, the wild girl was growing on Crystal. Garnet's determination and cruelty reminded Crystal of herself. However, Crystal was sure if it came to it, she would kill Garnet without hesitation.

Ace? The thought was so repulsive it made Crystal shiver. No. She couldn't and wouldn't harm Ace, end of story, although she knew undoubtedly he wouldn't take mercy on her. Crystal gazed at him in wonder. How could he have such an effect on her, when she'd known him in a matter of days?

The Careers continued searching but it seemed the remaining tributes were in hiding. Wise, Crystal thought.

Bronze noticed a large, open clearing, which held no canopy and showed the Careers the rosy, evening sky.

"This is where we'll camp tonight," Ace decided.

Crystal slung down her back-pack in relief. "Good choice."

Ace winked at her, leaving leader-mode and returning to his usual, charming self. Crystal grinned and shook her head fondly, would she ever tire of Ace's mood swings?

Garnet got to work setting up the tents whilst Bronze hunted around for fire-wood. He returned shortly with a massive armful.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Bronze cried. "There's a huge stack right over there. You'd think it'd been placed here, just for us."

"Maybe we'll stay here," Ace mused. "We could have one person guard whilst the others hunt for tributes."

"I'll take first guard tomorrow!" Garnet exclaimed, her dark eyes narrowing, daring anyone to argue.

Crystal flipped her hair dismissively and began unpacking the Careers supplies, stacking them into a neat pile.

Garnet finished her job and glanced at Ace smugly. There were two tents.

"So, how's this going to work? Girls in one tent and boys in the other?" Garnet asked.

Ace pondered over this. "No, I'm sharing with Sparkles. You'll be overjoyed to know this means you're sleeping with Zo."

Garnet gasped, and Ace smirked at her horrified expression.

"Happy camping!" he teased before turning away.

"Who says I want to share with you?" asked Crystal with a smile.

Ace winked. "Honey, you were complaining about being too cold on a night. I'm your personal heater."

"I may take you up on that," Crystal giggled. Rummaging through a back-pack, she was delighted to find a comb. She raked it through her thick locks before placing it into her own back-pack.

Hours later, night had fallen, and the vast sky was illuminated by twinkling stars.

Bronze had prepared an enormous fire, so big it would send smoke across the whole arena.

However, when Crystal warned Ace of this, he simply shrugged.

"So? If the tributes want us, they can come and get us," he said darkly, a hint of malice in his sparkling orbs.

Crystal grinned. "And we'll be ready."

Bronze lit the fire with a match, and it raged into a roaring inferno.

"Now, that's what I call a fire!" Garnet cried appreciatively.

Crystal found a pack of sausages, and the Careers roasted them over the flames on sticks.

"You know what would really top this off? Booze," Ace sighed.

Suddenly, Bronze leapt to his feet. "Do you see that?"

A bleeping sound was emitting from a small, silver parachute. It sailed down towards the Careers camp.

Ace caught it and opened the package excitedly. Crystal understood, it was gift from a sponsor.

"Yes!" Ace laughed delightedly. Crystal squealed as he tossed her a bottle of liqueur.

"They do realize we're under-aged?" Garnet demanded, accepting a bottle.

"Well, if they can throw us into a blood-thirsty fight to the death, I'm sure they can grace us with alcohol," Crystal sniggered.

Bronze took a long swig from his bottle. "You wonderful people!" he bellowed at the sky.

.

Linnet and I continued to watch the Careers in disgusted fascination. We were concealed into the highest level of the canopy, over-looking the Careers camp. It had taken _ages_ to get up there, but it'd been worth the effort. We were completely hidden and protected.

Linnet had received a water-proof sheet in his back-pack. It would have to do in terms of warmth.

Plus, the Careers fire was so vast that the heat even reached us.

"Did you see that?" Linnet asked, awe-struck.

I frowned. "No, what was it?"

"A parachute. They're getting gifts from sponsors already and they have all those supplies," he replied, barely suppressing his disbelief.

I shook my head. "Them starting a fire like that is a sign of pure arrogance, because they know no one will dare try and attack them."

"We could prove them wrong," Linnet said, finding my eyes. "Do a surprise attack."

"No, don't be ridiculous," I snapped, quick to dismiss the idea.

"Seriously!" Linnet urged, taking my chin and turning my head so I looked at him. "When they're sleeping or something, we could try and get some supplies! Just not enough to make them suspicious."

I frowned and considered this. "OK, that could work. I'll go for the supplies, and you'll watch my back?"

I was surprised by my sudden act of courage, and by the looks of it, so was Linnet.

"Sure, sounds great," he replied enthusiastically.

I smiled genuinely and glanced back down at the Careers. It seemed the sponsors had given them alcohol.

Even better. Not only would they be asleep, but hung-over, too.

Linnet and I watched as Bronze danced around the fire, hand-in-hand with Garnet, who was stumbling over her own feet. Bronze was chanting, taunting other tributes to come and get them, which didn't seem like a very wise thing to do, considering they were drunk.

I doubted anyone would pluck up the courage to attack them anyway.

Crystal strutted around in her under-wear, and by the looks of it, she'd been dancing for years. Even in her drunken state, she looked like a professional. Ace knocked back the liqueur, shirtless, and the way the flames shone of his muscles made him seem even more intimidating.

I sniggered as Bronze slung his arm around Crystal's shoulders and accidentally poured liqueur into her hair. Linnet laughed as she struck Bronze across the cheek.

"They're quite amusing," he said with a grin. I nodded in agreement.

"But we shouldn't underestimate them, even in this state."

.

As the fire began to die, the Careers got wasted. Even in her drunken haze, Crystal found herself having the most fun she'd had in ages. The night grew on, and Garnet had to haul Bronze into their tent, because he'd passed out. Ace and Crystal stayed outside, sat on a log.

Ace had wrapped his warm arms around Crystal's practically naked frame.

"You know what I'm going to do the second I get out of here?" Ace slurred, resting his cheek on Crystal's head.

Crystal blinked dozily. "Nope, what's that?"

"Find a hot girl and fuck her. Hard," Ace replied.

Crystal slapped Ace in mock annoyance.

"That is most inappropriate!" she scolded.

Ace grinned. "It's true. I haven't had a good fuck in weeks."

"Is that a hint?" Crystal laughed, nuzzling into his chest.

"It might be. I wanted to fuck you the second I saw you," Ace purred in her ear.

Crystal giggled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Smirking, Ace carried Crystal into their tent, and the rest was history.

.

Finally, the Careers all disappeared into their tents. I tried to ignore the animalistic moaning emitting from Crystal and Ace's tent. It was rather disturbing.

"Ugh, listen to them, going at it like dogs. Do they have no shame?" Linnet wondered. I shrugged, because frankly, I had no clue.

"We'd better sleep," said Linnet softly, offering me the water-proof sheet.

I yawned and snuggled against some moss. "It's OK, you take it."

Linnet shook his head vigorously. "No, you'll freeze."

I continued to be defiant, until eventually Linnet rolled his eyes. Gently, he laid down beside me and held me close.

I breathed in his intoxicating, ocean scent. It was enough to lull me into peaceful dreams.


	11. Hungover

I awoke with a start. The cannon's boom echoed off the walls of the arena. I blinked groggily until my vision cleared. Linnet was crouched beside the edge of the canopy, gazing at the Careers camp. Their fire had died. The Capitol certainly weren't going to be happy about the fact that their anthem had been masked by the smoke last night.

"It wasn't one of them," he said shortly. I shuffled to his side.

It was almost dawn; the morning sun was teetering on the horizon, a glorious, amber ball of light.

The Careers hadn't stirred; their camp was still and peaceful.

"We should go," Linnet said abruptly.

I nodded slowly. My heart-rate increased, anticipating the task to come.

"Yeah, we have to be quick," I replied.

Slowly, Linnet and I made our way down the canopy, using branches and vines to support us. My footing slipped several times, but Linnet was always there to help me regain it. The irony of that thought almost made me smile.

We crept to the outskirts of the clearing and hid beside a giant log-pile.

"OK, you stay here," I whispered, shivering against the cold. You would hardly believe this arena could get so hot. "I'm going in. I won't take much; I'll take only what we need."

If Linnet was reassured by my explanation, he didn't show it. Instead, Linnet frowned and grasped my hand tightly.

"Be careful, don't make a sound," he murmured.

I nodded in understanding, and then slowly, cautiously, began to move.

I walked past the tents successfully, and let out a sigh of relief. Step one, accomplished. I could almost feel those back-packs in my hands. Daringly, I broke into a steady jog over to the supplies.

I grabbed a couple of small packs hurriedly, strapping them onto by back.

Finished, I turned with a sense of triumph.

It suddenly turned to utter fear.

Ace stared at me tauntingly. His striking, green eyes sparkled with malice. The weak sunlight glinted of his deadly, silver blade.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to steal?" Ace teased.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with knives?" I retorted, overcome by hate.

"No, actually, I never knew my mother," Ace snarled, raising his sword threateningly.

Oh, no. I've blown it.

I glanced frantically over Ace's bare shoulder. Linnet had vanished.

I sent him a silent prayer and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing to die.

"Ow!" Ace yelped.

My eyes snapped open, and I watched, completely stunned, as Linnet hurled rocks at Ace.

"You little maggot!" Ace growled, whirling around furiously.

I took this as an opportunity to escape. I sprinted towards Linnet, hauled on his sleeve and ran desperately towards the trees.

Ace staggered and groaned, completely hung-over and unable to pursue us.

"This isn't the end!" he roared.

Oh, I'm counting on it, I thought snidely.

Once we'd reached the safety of the canopy, Linnet shook me violently.

"Are you alright?" he panted, caressing my face.

"I think so," I replied breathlessly. "I got the back-packs."

Delighted, Linnet rummaged through them.

We'd managed to acquire flasks of water, crackers, a thick blanket, matches, wire and some rope.

"I could do something with this," Linnet mused, fumbling with the wire and rope.

"And I could do something with this," I laughed, taking a heavenly swig of water.

"Harper, you do understand we're in danger," Linnet warned, gazing at me with his deep, blue eyes.

"Were we ever safe?" I countered.

"No, seriously, they'll come looking for us."

"Then we'd better get moving," I decided, gazing into the unknown depths of the place I presumed to be a forest.

.

Crystal stumbled outside, aroused from sleep by Ace's vicious cursing.

"What's up?" Crystal asked softly.

Ace glanced at her, trembling with rage.

"Those District Four fuckers stole our supplies," he seethed, driving his sword through a back-pack, completely draining its contents.

"Fish Girl?" Crystal demanded, almost dropping her blanket with shock.

"Yeah," Ace replied shortly, trying to regain his composure.

Crystal raced back into the tent and threw on her clothes, slinging the quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

Taking her bow, Crystal rushed back outside and began scanning their surroundings.

She was completely furious with herself for missing a chance at killing Harper.

"Shit!" she hissed, stamping her foot childishly.

Crystal glanced over at Ace, who looked about ready to tear someone's head off.

"Honey, don't worry, we'll find them," Crystal soothed, walking over to him and gazing into his feral eyes.

"When we do, they're toast," Ace replied threateningly.

Crystal smirked. "Indeed."

Hours later, Bronze and Garnet had awoken and been informed of the news, and the Careers were ready to set out hunting.

"Garnet, you're taking first guard. Don't let anyone live if they dare try and approach camp," Ace ordered.

Garnet nodded firmly and took a seat.

"Crystal, Bronze, let's go," Ace continued, and the trio headed for the jungle.

They searched in silence for a while, for their heads were pounding.

"Any regrets?" Bronze joked, winking at his District partner.

Crystal smiled. "Nope."

"Good girl," Bronze replied with a grin.

"Damn, I ache," Crystal whimpered, almost tripping over a large tree root.

"Whereabouts?" Ace turned with a knowing smirk.

Crystal giggled. "Oh, please! You have a one-track mind, Acey boy."

"Garnet was complaining about the jungle animals keeping her awake," Bronze laughed.

"Tell her I'm insulted," Crystal joked.

In truth, Ace hadn't been her first, but he'd been her best. It appeared their bodies were just designed to fit together. Crystal felt a heavy sense of sadness. One or both of them would die. Crystal would never marry Ace, or start a family with him, or even die an old woman with him. They were destined to kill or be killed.

"OK, time out!" Bronze called after an hour of searching. The sun had reached its peak in the sky, and the Careers were completely sweltering.

Crystal glanced worriedly at Ace, expecting him to blow a gasket, but instead, he nodded.

"Sure, I could do with a break," he allowed.

Bronze dropped and gulped back his remaining water.

"How are you feeling?" Ace asked Crystal as she came over to his side.

"Fatigued, hung-over, beautiful," Crystal replied, keeping up the snooty façade for the Capitol viewers.

"That you are, Sparkles," Ace chuckled.

"You're not affected in the slightest?" Crystal teased, forming a seductive smile.

"By the heat or by your desirable presence?" Ace retorted, smirking with amusement.

"Both," Crystal whispered. Ace shifted closer, resting his hands on her slender waist.

"The heat I can handle, but you sweetheart, require my immediate attention," he growled, eyes blazing with lust.

Crystal laughed as Ace pushed her against a tree and slammed his lips against hers.

Ace kissed her like a starved man who'd just been offered a silver platter of goods, completely devouring her mouth.

"Guys, I'm already feeling queasy over here!" Bronze groaned, rolling onto his stomach.

As Ace and Crystal made out passionately, a silver parachute landed beside Bronze's head.

Ace ended the kiss, delighted to see Crystal flushed and panting.

"Hold on a second, I think we have a gift," he said, collecting the package.

"If it's more booze, send it back," Bronze mumbled.

Ace read the note aloud:

_Keep it up, the viewers are loving it._

_-B_

"It's from Beowulf," Crystal caught on instantly.

"What does he mean?" Bronze wondered, sitting up curiously.

"I think I know," Ace laughed, winking at Crystal.

Crystal frowned in confusion, and then understood.

"Oh!" she gasped with surprise. "Well, I'll have to consider that."

Ace returned her teasing smirk, and then glanced down at Bronze.

"Come on, break over. I won't rest until I see Four's heads on a plate."


	12. Rain

"See those clouds?" Crystal snapped, completely exhausted and unable to play nice. "That means rain. Rain means getting my hair wet. I am not in the mood to get wet."

Ace grinned. "You weren't saying that last night."

"One minute," Bronze moaned. "I'm just going to puke."

Crystal scowled at Ace. "Ace, seriously! Can we head back? Garnet will be worried."

"Garnet? Worried?" Ace echoed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Crystal yelled.

Thunder rumbled ominously from above.

"Fine, we'll head back," Ace sighed. "But if we run into those fuckers on the way, they're mine."

"I already claimed Fish Girl," Crystal interrupted. "You can have Fish Boy."

"And I'll just watch, shall I?" Bronze grumbled.

"Yes," Crystal and Ace replied simultaneously.

The Careers turned and began their long trek back to camp.

Crystal frowned as the jungle darkened; the dark clouds loomed above their heads.

"Fabulous, just wonderful," she hissed under her breath.

"Say something, Sparkles?" Ace asked.

"Oh, nothing Ace! Don't let my rambling interrupt your perfect silence," Crystal replied sweetly, voice dripping with venom.

Ace rolled his eyes and stalked ahead.

"Uh, guys, it's starting to rain," said Bronze uncertainly, dreading Crystal's reaction.

The droplets began slowly hitting plants, and the wind picked up rapidly.

The Careers pulled on their water-proof jackets.

Ace sniggered as Crystal marched past him.

"Sparkles, you're a league completely your own," he teased.

Crystal turned and winked. "Tell me about it."

"Ow! Shit!" Bronze cried. Ace and Crystal whirled around, drawing their weapons.

"What? What is it?" Ace demanded.

"Something fucking wet hit me and burned my hand!" Bronze wailed, clutching his arm.

Crystal glanced around. "I don't see anything."

"Come on, let's keep going," Ace ordered.

The rain began to quicken, and the Careers were in danger of getting soaked.

Their jackets began to soften until the material was peeling off.

"Take off your jackets," said Ace. "I don't want to end up wearing _their_ clothes."

Crystal whimpered and wrapped the jacket around her waist.

The thunder rumbled again, and the clouds produced a violent flow of rain.

"Ah!" Crystal screamed as the rain splattered on her bare arms. "It burns!"

"Stop screaming!" Ace snarled, and then the rain struck him too. "Holy shit! Ow!"

"RUN!" Bronze yelled, sprinting desperately towards camp.

Crystal shrieked and took off after him and Ace.

The rain hammered down relentlessly.

"It's acid!" Crystal screamed.

"Good fucking observation!" Ace roared, ducking his head.

The Careers raced through the jungle, completely terrified and in agony.

Crystal's pained shrieks sounded for miles.

"There!" Bronze called, pointing towards a large tree.

Crystal recognized it as an oak, which she found unusual, considering they were in a rainforest, but she didn't dwell on it.

The Careers reached the safety of the oak. It's branches provided good shelter.

Ace grimaced with pain. "Those bastards!"

"Keep your voice down," Bronze warned, cringing as he viewed the damage the acid had inflicted on his golden skin.

Crystal was screaming with rage. "If this doesn't heal, I swear on my father's name, those fuckers will pay!"

"Crystal!" Ace growled, gripping her wrists tightly.

Crystal gasped with pain. "Let go!"

"We have to find safe water," Bronze stammered. "It will ease out the acid."

"I'm not going anywhere in this fucking rain," Ace snapped.

Suddenly, the clouds evaporated into gas, and the rain completely vanished.

.

A cannon sounded. The sound of rainfall disappeared.

Linnet and I removed the water-proof sheet.

"Is it safe?" I whispered.

The Careers screams had chilled me to the bone. I was suddenly so thankful for that crappy water-proof sheet. It seemed to be protection against harmful fluids.

Linnet nodded. "Just don't touch anything."

We crept from our hiding place against a massive, looming cliff.

All day we'd been on the move, trying to put some distance between us and the Careers, and we'd run into a cliff. Linnet was certain we could climb it, but I'd refused.

I was a useless climber.

Daringly, Linnet held out his hand towards a wet leaf, and a droplet splashed onto his palm.

Linnet cursed and stumbled away. "It's acid."

I gulped. What would've happened if we hadn't found shelter?

I silently hoped that cannon blast had been one of the Careers.

"Let's keep moving," Linnet decided, gathering our supplies and setting off into the jungle depths.

.

"You idiot!" Garnet screamed, pummeling her fists against Bronze's chest. "I thought you were dead!"

"Not yet," Bronze chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

"Did you get out of the rain?" Ace asked.

Garnet nodded. "Only just. I heard the screams, so I hid in the tent. Then the cannon went off, and I was certain it was one of you."

"With any luck, it wasn't Fish Girl," Crystal mused. "Nothing or no one kills her but me."

"What the fuck happened?" Ace yelled.

The Careers turned and saw what was left of their supplies.

The rain had completely destroyed everything, except the weapons.

"No!" Garnet gasped, horrified. "Not the food!"

"Aw, shit!" Bronze cursed, launching a spear in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" Crystal whispered.

"We're Careers!" Ace snapped, turning to glare at the trio. "We don't need that! We learned how to survive, right? We can do without. All we need right now is to find a source of water. Can we do that?"

Crystal nodded slowly. "I know this place. My father taught me every trait of the jungle."

"Great," said Ace, giving her a smile. "So, let's pack up the tents and get moving."

.

"Harper, don't come over here!" Linnet cried urgently. "Stay where you are!"

Me, being the inquisitive, stubborn idiot I am, ignored his good advice, and stepped into the tiny glade.

There was a small campsite. It seemed a tribute had been here.

Linnet was crouched, facing away from me.

I went over to him, curious, and almost vomited my crackers.

There, was the bloated, swollen body of the girl from District 3.

"She must've got caught in the rain," Linnet mumbled, frozen with shock.

I turned away and grimaced. My stomach lurched violently.

"Let's go. I can't stay here."

Linnet understood, and we left the girl in peace.

At least, I hope she'd found peace.

I glanced up at the sky, my gaze full of hatred.

"You are despicable."


	13. Trap

Later, as evening neared, Linnet and I stumbled upon another abandoned campsite.

A weak, tiny fire was still burning, but there were no signs of life.

"We could stay here for tonight," Linnet suggested. "It seems safe enough."

I nodded my assent and dropped our supplies, glad to sit down.

Linnet created a meal of crackers and edible berries he'd discovered along the journey.

"If only you had Crystal's bow," Linnet mused. "Then we could have a proper feast."

"Don't be too optimistic," I warned. "I'm not that good."

"I beg to differ," Linnet continued with a smile. "I bet with more practice, you could be better than Crystal."

"OK, that's pushing the boat out _way_ too far," I laughed.

It felt good to laugh, even somewhat alien. There was no room for laughing in the arena, unless you were a Career.

"I've been thinking," Linnet began, using our matches to start a stronger fire.

"Was it hard?" I teased.

Linnet grinned. "Shut up. You remember that summer where we went to help my father on the docks? Well, he showed me how to tie all different kinds of knots. When I asked him how he'd learnt them, he told me our ancestors had used them to create traps."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked sharply.

"Harper," said Linnet softly. "They created traps to frighten and sometimes kill their enemies."

"You think we could do it?" I gasped. The thought of murdering another human being, no matter how terrible they are, sickened me to my core.

"Yes," Linnet replied firmly. "We know they're coming after us. Eventually, we have to fight back, right?"

I nodded slowly, comprehending the idea. "It won't kill them for certain?"

Linnet frowned. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm not like them, Linnet!" I exclaimed, rising to my feet.

"Neither am I!" Linnet insisted. "But we have to do what we can to survive! And I'm going to keep you alive, Harper! No matter what it takes!"

I blushed and dipped my head, ashamed. "I know, Linnet. I know."

Linnet sighed. "I can do this; you just have to trust me."

"OK, Linnet, I trust you," I resented, casting him a sorrowful glance.

Linnet ignored my meaning and set about fumbling with his materials.

I warmed my hands by the fire and gazed up at the sky. It was almost night; the anthem would be playing soon.

Linnet abruptly got to his feet and left the clearing, muttering to himself. I shook my head dismissively at his odd behavior. I'd grown accustomed to Linnet's surprising antics.

Suddenly, the anthem blared out across the arena.

"Linnet, look!" I called, but he didn't return.

I watched the Capitol sear appear as a hologram in the night sky, and it showed the faces of those who had died today.

The girl's from District 3 and 10.

I gulped, ridding myself of the haunting image of 3's bloated corpse.

The hologram vanished and left the arena in silence, save for the insect's chirping.

"I saw," said Linnet, dropping down beside me. He'd scrawled measurements across his palm using chalk.

"The girl from 10 must've been this morning," I said distantly, wondering how she could've died.

"Perhaps Ace killed her," Linnet mused, as if he could read my thoughts.

"In the state he was in, I'm amazed he could even lift his sword," I snorted.

"You weren't saying that when he was about to kill you," Linnet grumbled.

I frowned at him. "Hey! We got some supplies, didn't we?"

"It wasn't worth the risk. I could've lost you," Linnet murmured, eyes filled with sadness.

I blushed and averted my gaze.

"Anyway," Linnet continued briskly, changing the subject. "How can Dallas still be alive? I swear I saw Ace stab him at the Cornucopia."

I shrugged. The idea hadn't crossed my mind. "Perhaps we found help, made an alliance, or his sponsors sent him some medicine."

"Everyone loves an under-dog," Linnet chuckled, referring to Dallas's hidden talent emerging once he entered the arena.

"I don't," I said shortly.

Linnet paused for a minute. "I've taken all the measurements, the area is perfect, the trap will be concealed. I'll start making it tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "Just think about what I said, Linnet. That's all I ask."

.

Bronze poked at fire with stick. It was tiny compared to their grand fire last night.

The jungle creatures called to each other in their alien way, and Crystal was fascinated just listening to them.

"What sort of bird could that be?" Garnet mused.

"A macaw, I think," Crystal replied.

"How did you learn all this?" Ace wondered, eyes bright with interest.

"My father thought it was necessary to teach me, and I'm glad he did," Crystal explained, a hint of sadness in her hazel orbs.

Ace snorted and rolled out his sleeping bag.

"You're not sleeping in the tent tonight?" Crystal asked, surprised.

"The view's awesome out here," Ace replied, lying on his back and gazing at the stars.

"And the view isn't awesome in there?" Crystal teased.

Ace grinned. "You won't miss me too much, will you?"

"Perhaps I'll come and join you," Crystal laughed.

Bronze jabbed his spear-head into the flames and watched as the iron turned luminous orange.

"Touch it, I dare you," Garnet sniggered.

"After my rather scorching experience today, I'd rather not," Bronze replied with a smirk.

The Careers had had no luck in finding a stream or river, so they'd decided to call it a night and set up camp.

Crystal whimpered as she admired her arms. They bore swollen, red welts, which were gradually reducing.

"You're still perfect," Ace assured her.

Crystal smiled, and it was so serene that it took Ace's breath away.

"How do you do it?" he demanded.

Crystal blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Dazzle a man just by smiling?"

Crystal grinned. "Honestly, I don't know."

Ace shook his head fondly.

"Right, I'm beat!" Bronze declared, dropping his spear and retreating into his tent. "Sweet dreams!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Crystal giggled.

"There probably _are_ bed bugs in this wretched jungle," Garnet grumbled, using a blunt dagger to comb her curly, purple hair.

"You could just use my comb," Crystal suggested.

"I'd rather not, thank you," Garnet replied bluntly.

Crystal hid her amused smile. Garnet was so defensive.

"I think I'll turn in, too," Garnet decided. "Try not to die in your sleep."

"I'll do my best," Ace chuckled.

Garnet gave them a dismissive wave and joined Bronze in their tent.

Crystal rolled out her sleeping bag beside Ace and lay beside him.

"I want us both to get out of here," Crystal whispered.

Ace stared at her in shock. "Sparkles, it can't happen. You know that."

Crystal sighed. "Yeah."

"I often think about how things could've been if… you know," Ace trailed off.

Crystal understood. "Me too. But in the end, you'll kill me anyway, right?"

Ace grimaced. "I said not to go there."

Crystal scowled. "Fine, I suppose all I am is pleasure to you."

Ace grinned. "Mostly."

"Gee, thanks!" Crystal snorted.

Suddenly, Ace pulled Crystal over to him. Crystal rested her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"I suppose now isn't the right moment to tell you I want to have sex with you," Ace mused.

Crystal laughed. "It most certainly is not!"

"But you will anyway, right?" Ace teased.

Crystal matched his grin. "I'll think about it, Acey boy."

"I don't care what you do, just keep it down!" Bronze complained from inside his tent.

Ace and Crystal giggled like little kids caught doing something naughty.

"What do you say? Can you rise to the challenge?" Ace taunted.

Crystal winked and straddled him. "Count on it."

.

The next morning, I awoke to a hammering sound.

Curious, I wrapped the blanket around me for warmth and stumbled through the trees.

Linnet had successfully created his trap, and was making the final adjustments.

"Mind your step!" he warned. I halted.

"I can't see anything!" I complained.

Linnet grinned. "That's the idea."

Carefully walking over to me, Linnet explained how it worked.

"I used the wire so if someone trips on it, it triggers a layer of netting to fall on them. I've concealed the netting into the canopy. Also, I've attached the rope to the netting, and when the rope is pulled, sharpened logs slide out of the holes in the trees. Don't worry, I doubt it will harm anyone, but it will certainly scare them off."

I nodded, impressed. "Nice job."

Linnet smiled. "Thanks, the Careers are probably searching for us now, so I'll stay and look out. You grab some breakfast."

"Crackers, yum," I grumbled, marching back to our campsite.

.

"Come on, sleeping beauties!" Bronze yelled. "Rise and shine!"

Crystal moaned and shifted out of Ace's hold, sweltering under his body heat.

They were fully clothed, thanks to the frosty night air, but Bronze knew what had gone on.

"I'm impressed, you were relatively quiet," he teased.

Crystal flushed and shook Ace awake.

"Compared to the previous night, anyway," Garnet added, practicing her aim.

Crystal shimmied out of the sleeping back, found her weapons and stretched tiredly.

Ace was on his feet immediately, gathering any necessary supplies for the trek.

"Leader mode, activate," Crystal murmured under her breath.

Bronze grinned.

"Right, ready?" Ace yawned.

After several hours, the Careers came across District 3 girl's camp.

"Someone's been here," Crystal noted, pointing at the recent footprints.

"Let's head that way," Ace ordered.

They hiked against the searing heat, and Garnet smelled smoke.

"We must be close," said Ace excitedly.

Crystal strode ahead with Bronze.

"Hey, look! A clearing!" Bronze called.

He and Crystal lurched forward.

"Shit!" Garnet cried, tripping.

"What the fuck?" Ace yelled as a sheet of netting dropped on his and Garnet's heads.

Crystal halted, completely stunned.

"Wha-" Bronze's voice choked off.

Crystal turned to her district partner, and her blood-curdling scream silenced even the wildlife.

Bronze had been impaled by a log, directly through his heart.

.

this was unbelievably hard to write:'/

i love bronze so much, killing him off was awful, but only one comes out:/


	14. Grief

Crystal blanched and began to weep.

Rich, sickly blood poured from Bronze's mouth. His spear clattered to the ground.

Crystal grasped his face in her hands.

"Bronze," she sobbed. "Don't leave me!"

Through his agony, Bronze managed a pained smile.

"Win for me, sweetheart," he spluttered. "I always had faith in you."

Crystal let out a tortured scream. "No, no! Don't say that! I need you!"

Bronze shook his head weakly. "You don't, you never did. Love you, Cryst. Tell Garnet I love her."

"NO!" Crystal screamed.

Bronze stilled, and his eyes fluttered shut.

A cannon sounded, sending the arena into eerie silence.

Crystal cried brokenly, slumping to her knees and holding her face in her hands.

Ace sliced through the netting and scrambled to his feet, furious.

"What happened?" Ace snarled, and then he saw. "Oh, shit."

Garnet cried in outrage, then glanced up at sight before her.

"No!" she gasped.

Ace remained motionless, completely stunned, as Garnet raced towards Bronze's body.

"Why?" she shrieked, collapsing in a despaired heap.

"Come on, Sparkles," Ace whispered softly, regaining his sense and comforting Crystal. "The hovercraft will be coming to take him."

"They can't have him!" Garnet wailed, throwing herself over Bronze's body.

"We have no other choice," said Ace firmly, gripping his partner's shoulder.

Garnet shook her head rapidly. "No, I won't leave him!"

"Crystal, listen to me!" Ace snapped, removing Crystal's hands from her face. "We have to leave."

Crystal nodded numbly, tears streaming down her angelic face.

Ace scooped her up bridal-style, and Crystal buried her face into his sweater.

"Gar, it's time to go," Ace said gently.

Garnet gulped. The jungle animals went into a frenzy, sensing the hovercraft.

Ace turned and headed towards camp, Garnet stumbling after him.

.

I waited until the Careers had vanished and the hovercraft had taken Bronze's body, then I rounded on Linnet.

"What have you done?" I cried.

Linnet shook his head, in utter disbelief. "Harper, the chances were so slim!"

"You killed him!" I yelled, completely horrified.

"I- I didn't mean to!" Linnet insisted, eyes wide with shock.

I shoved him away from me.

"Murderer!" I bawled, before storming into the jungle.

I could hardly believe what I'd just witnessed. Crystal's despair had both shocked me and filled me with guilt. Bronze was dead, it was all Linnets' fault, and I could've stopped it.

They would come for their revenge, of that I was certain. The tortured gleam in Garnet's eyes would linger in my mind until those final moments.

.

The second the Careers reached camp, Crystal hurled up the contents of her stomach.

Ace watched sadly as Garnet began attacking the wildlife, releasing all her grief.

"Is she sane?" Crystal whispered.

Ace swallowed. "I don't know."

"Ace, we've lost him," Crystal mumbled, tears threatening to spill once again.

"I know," Ace said. "But we have to keep going, right? He'd have wanted us to fight."

Crystal nodded firmly. "He told me to win, for him. I bet I know who rigged that trap."

Ace's eyes darkened. "They'll pay."

Crystal clenched her fists; a wave of grim determination overcame her. Those fuckers would die.

"Tributes, congratulations on making it into the final six!" Claudius Templesmith announced, his deep voice sounding across the arena. "Tomorrow, at sunrise, there will be a Feast at the Cornucopia, with back-packs containing an item you all desperately need. Of course, whether you want to attend is your choice, but if I were you, I'd go for those packs."

Ace and Crystal paused, and Garnet marched over to them, eyes wild.

"Did you hear that?" she demanded. "A Feast, and I can guarantee those bastards will be there. We're going, and when we do, I go for the back-packs, got it?"

Crystal glanced at Ace nervously, but he nodded his assent.

"Sure, Garnet."

Garnet whirled around and briskly stormed back through the trees.

"Me and you will keep to the trees," Ace decided. "Keep an eye out for tributes."

Crystal nodded. "OK."

"That's my brave girl," Ace replied with a grin.

.

_Robyn's P.O.V_

I awoke to the sound of Claudius Templesmith, announcing a Feast.

Groggily, I attempted to sit, and my head throbbed with the effort.

What had happened to me? Where was I?

I glanced around; my vision took a while to adjust to the harsh sunlight. I was at a campsite, a recently used fire was spitting embers.

"Hello?" I croaked.

A dark figure came into view, and I had to blink a few times before I realized who it was.

"Dallas!" I gasped, scrambling to my feet. The action had me reeling.

"Steady on," Dallas muttered, rushing to my aid. I leant on his shoulder until I regained my footing.

"What happened to me?" I whispered.

Dallas's charcoal black eyes narrowed. "You don't remember? I was hunting for meat when you fell from the canopy. I brought you back here, you've been unconscious for a while."

I thought hard, but I couldn't recall falling.

"Why did you help me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I thought you might be of use to me," Dallas shrugged, helping me sit. "I watched you in training, you're very clever."

I snorted. "Clever enough to fall out of a tree right onto my enemy's lap."

"Enemy?" Dallas echoed, pretending to be insulted. "I wouldn't say that, at least, not now. Allies?"

I considered the option of allying with Dallas. He seemed trustworthy enough, and I needed his strength and protection.

"Allies," I agreed.

"So, when we go to this Feast, you watch my back, OK?"

.

After several hours of mourning, the Careers set out in a desperate search for water.

"Listen!" Garnet hissed.

The Careers paused.

"I hear it," Crystal confirmed. The unmistakable sound of running water could be heard close by.

They ran swiftly, following the noise, until they reached a steady, flowing river.

"Thank God," Ace sighed, pulling off his t-shirt.

"Wait!" Crystal cautioned.

Cautiously, she took a stone and approached the river's edge, and threw it in.

Almost instantly, a flurry of angry fish sprang from the surface, snapping at thin air before submerging into the water again.

"Piranhas," Crystal declared. "I should've known."

"Shit!" Garnet cursed.

"Looks like someone wasn't so intelligent," Ace snorted.

The Careers noticed the mutilated, stinking carcass of the girl from 10, rotting beside the river.

"Typical," Crystal sniggered.

"I have an idea," said Garnet sharply. "Two of us distract the piranhas whilst the other one bathes."

"Good plan," Ace replied. "You can go first. Sparkles and I will distract the mutant fish."

Garnet nodded and waited until Ace and Crystal had wandered further downstream, tossing in pebbles to attract the piranha's attention.

"How are you holding?" Ace asked softly.

Crystal gulped. "Better."

"Good."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't have my best girl losing herself, can I?" Ace replied with a grin.

Crystal smiled slightly. "I guess not."

Ace leaned down and filled his flask with fresh water whilst Crystal distracted the piranhas.

"I'm worried about her," said Crystal abruptly.

Ace sighed. "So am I. As you may've noticed, she's quite unstable, she's had it rough these past few years. I think losing a friend has just put the icing on the cake."

"He wasn't just Garnet's friend," said Crystal shakily. "Bronze told me to tell her he loved her."

Ace's eyes hardened. "Have you told her?"

Crystal shook her head. "Perhaps now isn't the right time."

"Our days are limited, Sparkles," said Ace darkly. "I wouldn't leave it too long."


	15. The Feast

Linnet and I were officially not talking. I trailed behind whilst he strode ahead, staring wistfully at the pre-dawn sky.

It was almost sunrise, and the Feast was about to begin. I was armed with a large stick. That should do a good job at keeping me alive, not.

"Are you going to watch my back, or are you still throwing a strop?" Linnet asked sharply.

I scowled and glared daggers at his head.

"Strop," I spat.

I couldn't see Linnet's face, but I can guarantee he was rolling his eyes.

My hands were trembling anxiously, and I kept glancing over my shoulder. I had the feeling we were being pursued, which seemed likely, considering the Careers were on their way.

It suddenly dawned on me how life-threateningly dangerous this task could be. There were three Careers, and no doubt two of them would patrol the area hunting for other tributes.

I shuddered. "Linnet, wait."

Linnet turned and regarded me coldly. "What?"

"I… I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Linnet frowned. "What for?"

"Over-reacting, I guess. This could be the last time we ever have a conversation, so I'm trying to make the most of it."

Linnet sighed and wrapped me in a warm, comforting hug. I held him tightly, closing my eyes in bliss.

"Don't think that way," Linnet murmured. "We can do this, Harpie."

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to flow.

"How about this," Linnet began. "We go for the pack together."

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, that's the safest way, I hope."

.

Garnet glowered at Crystal. "You stay here."

Crystal snorted as Garnet marched towards the Cornucopia.

"Last time I checked, you dished out the orders," she grumbled, casting Ace an accusing frown.

"Remember, Sparkles, she's not all there," Ace warned.

Suddenly, a twig cracked, and a hard thud sounded directly behind them.

Crystal whirled around and aimed her loaded bow.

"Linnet, RUN!" Harper screamed.

Crystal smirked and prepared to fire her arrow through Harper's skull.

"Goodbye, Fish Girl. AH!"

Ace snarled with fury as Linnet bowled into Crystal, knocking her down, and sprinted for his pack.

Harper scrambled to her feet as Crystal sprang to hers.

Crystal's bow had been smacked out of her hands, and was tangled in the vines beside their heads.

Crystal unsheathed a long, gleaming machete, her eyes clouded with rage.

"You bitch," she hissed. "I'll mutilate you!"

Harper gulped in fear as Ace and Crystal rounded on her, eyes dark and malevolent.

"YOU!" Garnet's ferocious shriek distracted the Careers.

Harper flew at the bow whilst Crystal and Ace watched in surprise.

Garnet had Linnet in a brutal head-locked, but she struggled to retrieve her knife for Linnet was trying to free himself, and he had an obvious size advantage.

Harper was thankful she was trained with knots, because she managed to retrieve the bow.

"Look! Get him!" Ace snarled as Dallas took the opportunity to grab his pack.

Harper neatly plucked an arrow from the quiver on Crystal's back before she raced towards Dallas with Ace.

.

I attempted to notch the arrow; my hands were numb with shock. Linnet may only have seconds left.

"Hold it right there, Fish Girl!" Garnet snapped.

I blanched as I noticed Garnet had her dagger pressed against Linnet's throat.

Linnet had lost the energy to struggle, and Garnet's grip was like iron.

I paused and then aimed at Garnet's head, my arms shaking.

"Go on," Garnet taunted. "Shoot!"

I gulped, wavering. I couldn't risk it.

"Garnet, finish him!" Ace roared, emerging from the trees.

I barely had time to release the string before Garnet's blade slashed Linnet's throat open.

.

"NO!" Harper screamed, releasing the string automatically, eyes wide with horror.

Crystal froze as the arrow pierced Garnet's stomach.

"Impossible!" she gasped.

Harper, wracked by sobs, turned and fled desperately into the jungle.

Linnet's cannon boomed.

"Garnet!" Ace breathed, rushing to his partner's side.

Garnet's breath was choked.

"Ace, I can see them," she whispered, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Crystal dropped to her knees beside Garnet, completely stunned. A lone tear escaped from her eye.

"Garnet, Bronze told me he loved you," she said, voice quivering.

Garnet smiled wryly. "I am going to him now, Crystal. We can be together."

With one, final pained breath, Garnet stilled and her hand slipped from Ace's.

Her cannon signaled her death.

"Gar, I'm so sorry," Ace muttered, his eyes full of pain.

Crystal fought back her sorrow. "Ace, she's out there, and I don't intend to let her live another day."

Ace snapped his head up. "Then I suggest we get moving."


	16. Alone

I had no idea how I made it back to camp, but I managed. The second I reached safety, my knees buckled and I collapsed, completely grief-stricken.

Linnet, my guardian angel, was gone, and I could've saved him. Why did I lose everyone? Did the world have no mercy?

I sobbed until I could produce no more tears, and even then, my frame shook with soundless cries.

I closed my eyes and remembered.

.

"_Linnet, where's my Mummy and Daddy?" Harper asked. Her large, innocent blue eyes were wide and frightened._

_A five-year-old Linnet grasped her hand tightly._

"_I don't know, Harpie, but you're coming to live with us now. We'll be like brother and sister, OK?"_

_Harper nodded eagerly, a delighted smile replacing her frown. "Yes!"_

_Years later, at the age of nine, Harper discovered the truth about her parents._

"_Harpie, we'll always have each other. I will never let you down, I promise," Linnet soothed, holding a weeping Harper in his arms. _

"_Don't leave me," Harper whimpered._

.

But he has left me. There's only one way I will ever see him again.

So why not just end it now? I don't stand a chance against Ace or Crystal anyway. I've almost ran out of food. At this rate, my sorrow and starvation will give me an easy passing.

No, I can't afford to think like that. I have to at least try and go home, for Linnet. It's what he would've wanted.

_Crunch._

I scrambled upright, and swiped the tears from my face, expecting to see a blood-thirsty Career. Instead, a large, beautiful cat crept towards me.

Its coat was tawny and patterned with unusual, black spots. It had vibrant, emerald eyes that reminded me of Ace's.

I gulped. A muttation, it had to be.

It turned towards Linnet's pack and began to tear at it with razor-sharp claws.

Furiously, I notched an arrow and released the string without taking aim.

I managed to catch the creature in its leg.

The cat yowled in pain, cast me a ferocious glare, and then scampered off into the jungle.

I resumed my earlier position and mourned, wondering how I could ever recover from this.

.

_Robyn's P.O.V_

"This could be useful," Dallas murmured, admiring the armor he'd received in his pack.

I frowned. "I don't see how. We require food more than anything."

I'd received a pair of trainers in my pack. Only God knows why, I don't plan on taking a hike any time soon.

Dallas suddenly looked up, alarmed.

"Get down, beneath the shelter," he hissed.

Hesitantly, I hid under our makeshift shelter and pulled the water-proof sheet over me, peeping out from underneath.

Dallas raised his axe and rose, tensed.

I had no idea why, I couldn't see any danger, until I heard quiet voices and footsteps.

"We found you," Crystal laughed, emerging from the trees.

It appeared to me as if she wasn't all there, and the same could be said for Ace. His eyes gleamed with malice.

"Remember me?" he growled.

Dallas remained silent, weapon raised.

"Go on," Ace taunted. "Give me your best shot!"

I watched in horror as Dallas launched the axe with all of his strength, but it sailed past Ace's head.

"Unlucky," Crystal sniggered.

Before Dallas could defend himself, Ace plunged his sword through his chest.

I had to ram my fist into my mouth to avoid screaming.

Dallas fell with a sickening thud, and a cannon announced his death.

"Where's the redhead?" Crystal demanded. "I swear she was with him!"

"They must've split up," Ace sneered. "Come on, Sparkles, time to fry some fish."

"Literally," Crystal giggled.

I let out a huge gust of breath as the Careers vanished.

Shaken, I crept from my hiding place and stared at Dallas's lifeless form.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

.

"It's useless!" Crystal groaned. "We've been searching for hours and there's no sign of her! Can't we just set up camp for tonight?"

"No," Ace snapped. "She dies today."

Crystal scowled. "I don't see why you're so eager, she's my kill, remember?"

"Oh, how mature," Ace sneered. "If I see her, I kill her. It's as simple as that."

Crystal halted, eyes wide with outrage. "Are you kidding? You had Dallas! She's _mine_!"

"Fuck off, Sparkles," Ace snarled. "She killed Garnet, therefore, I get to kill her."

Ace watched, slightly surprised, as Crystal turned away from him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I guess it was going to end like this, anyway," Crystal sighed. "Hope that one of us dies along the way so we don't have to kill each other in the end. I'm finding her, Ace, and when I do, I'm going to murder her. You will not stand in my way."

"Pray that it doesn't come down to the two of us," Ace murmured, voice heavy with sadness. "It's been fun, Sparkles. You know how to bring a man happiness, I'll grant you that."

Crystal's heart strings twanged, and she fought the urge to fly to his side.

"Goodbye, Ace," she mumbled.

Crystal didn't look back as she marched through the jungle, overwhelmed by loneliness.

How could she feel this way? She'd been trained to be a victor, and to triumph alone. Why was it so hard now? Was it because she'd lost Bronze, her dear friend? Or Garnet, her fierce ally? Or Ace, the boy who meant so much to her?

Crystal sunk to her knees, buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She didn't care for the viewers watching, they probably assumed she was crying over Ace, which partly she was.

Crystal drained herself of tears before a spark ignited in her chest. I can't be alone, she thought. I need him.

Jumping to her feet, Crystal sprinted in the direction she'd come. She was a talented runner, one of the fastest in the Training Academy.

"Ace!" she screamed. "ACE!"

Minutes later, Ace thundered through the trees, eyes wide with panic.

"What? What happened? Are you hurt?" he demanded.

Crystal threw her arms around his neck. "Don't leave me."

Ace paused, frozen with shock, before returning her desperate embrace. "It's OK, Sparkles. I'm here, I won't leave you."

.

I stumbled alongside the river, carrying a heavy pack. I'd abandoned camp, who needs it? I'd just wait until the starvation claimed me, or the Careers succeeded in hunting me down.

Eventually, so consumed by thirst, I sank beside the river and began to drink. I don't care whether it's poisonous or not.

Suddenly, a twig snaps behind me, and I expect to meet the feral eyes of the jungle cat. Instead, Crystal gazes down at me, golden eyes glittering with hatred.

My heart faltered, as I realized, I was nearing the end.

Crystal approached me. She looked like a dark, seraphic angel, driven to the point of insanity. I braced myself for death.


	17. The Final Battle

"Crystal, wait!" I gasped, completely frozen with fear.

Crystal snarled, gripping her machete tighter. "Your time is up, Fish Girl."

"I'm sorry!" I stammered, stumbling away from her. "I'm so sorry about Bronze!"

"Don't even speak his name!" Crystal shrieked. Her hazel eyes sparkled with malice.

My hands felt heavy and numb, my legs like lead, and I knew I was finished.

No, I had to fight! I had to do this for Linnet!

Crystal lunged and sliced a deep cut across my arm. I yelped and staggered. What can I do? How can I fight a knife? My bow and arrows were useless in this battle; they were a longer distance weapon.

"Fight back!" Crystal ordered. "Make this worth my while!"

I gulped as she swung again, but this time, I barely managed to evade her.

A glimmer of hope flashed before my eyes. Perhaps I could defend myself, even for a short while. At least I would know I'd tried.

As Crystal prepared to strike, I caught sight of a sharp, lethal rock and dived for it.

Once it was safe in my palm, I turned to face Crystal.

Crystal grinned wickedly. "That's more like it."

I dodged her next lunge, and then countered it with a strike of my own. Crystal gasped with surprise as I sliced her shoulder.

"Lucky hit," she growled.

Crystal swung her delicate fist and punched me in the jaw, and then landed a solid kick to my chest. I tripped and almost went spiraling into the river.

My hope began to fade as I realized there was no way I could survive. Crystal was a deadly cobra, quick and venomous. She'd trained her whole life for this moment. I was doomed.

Crystal noticed I was distracted and inflicted a deep gash across my thigh, causing my knees to buckle, and then slapped me viciously.

I collapsed to the ground in an agonized heap. My vision began to cloud, and I was sure I was about to fall unconscious.

"No you don't!" Crystal snapped, hauling me to my feet. She was unbelievably strong for such a slender girl.

Gazing at her, I realized why Ace cared so much for her. Crystal's sorrow was masked by hatred. Even now, nothing could suppress her beauty.

I couldn't let her beat me. Her weakness was her pain.

Crystal strode towards me, undoubtedly preparing to deliver the final blow.

As she raised her hand to pierce my heart, I grabbed her arm and tugged with all of might.

Of course, Crystal was far stronger, but she wasn't expecting it. I wrapped my free arm around her throat and squeezed.

Crystal gasped and struggled, but her efforts were pointless for my rock could potentially kill her.

"Listen," I began, voice strained. "I am sorry. I could've prevented Bronze's death, and I didn't. I understand why you hate me, but avenge Garnet and Bronze in the right way. Turn on the people who truly ended their lives."

Crystal was intelligent enough to understand who I meant, and by her snort of disgust, I gathered that she did.

"Nice try, Fish Girl. I know what you're trying to do, and to an extent, I agree with you, but it's impossible. So, why not destroy those who were also at fault, hm?"

I wailed with pain as Crystal drove her machete through my lower-back.

The pain was unbearable as she twisted the knife this way and that, slicing my nerves. The rock clattered to the ground, my grip on her loosened, and I dropped to my knees.

Crystal relentlessly continued her torture until I heard a sickening, distinct snap, and I could feel no more.

I lay completely motionless by the river. Crystal had severed my spine, and I knew instantly that death approached.

Through foggy vision, I saw Crystal wipe my blood from her knife, and then I was blinded by a dazzling light.

"Harpie, we're together again," Linnet said lovingly.

I smiled as body and soul found peace. Now, I could be with those I truly loved, and I felt I deserved it.

.

Crystal frowned as Harper's cannon sounded, and then a long, low chime of a horn echoed across the walls of the arena. The following silence was eerie.

"What the hell?" Crystal grumbled, setting off into the jungle to reunite with Ace.

A terrified, piercing scream sounded nearby. Crystal froze and clutched her machete tightly.

Only her, Ace and the red-headed girl remained. Could that have been Robyn's death?

"RUN! To the cliffs!" the girl screamed again, closer this time. Crystal gasped with surprise as the red-head sprinted past her frantically. What was going on?

Suddenly, a towering, colossal beast crashed through the trees.

It was a muttation that resembled a buffalo, Crystal thought immediately.

Its eyes glowed scarlet, and foul, disgusting saliva foamed from its gargantuan mouth. It paused and glared at Crystal menacingly.

Crystal glowered back despite her nerves.

With a roar of fury, the buffalo charged in her direction. Crystal only just managed to avoid being crushed, but it's curved, deadly horn sliced a deep gash in her side.

Crystal grimaced with pain but remained in control, racing in the direction Robyn had gone.

Fortunately, she was a brilliant runner, and the buffalo was a slow, lumbering creature.

Crystal neared some jagged, looming cliffs she'd never noticed before. They weren't very tall, but they were split across the centre, forming a narrow canyon.

Without hesitation, Crystal ignored the pain and began to climb. She was out of the buffalo's firing range by the time it caught up to her. It bellowed with outrage and began slamming its massive head against the rock.

With each movement, Crystal found herself becoming weaker and weaker. She was bleeding heavily, and the buffalo's power was causing the cliffs to tremble.

"Crystal!" Ace yelled. Crystal glanced up to see Ace making his way cautiously across a broad ledge. He lay on his stomach and attempted to haul her up, but she could move no further.

"You're hurt," he said gravely.

Crystal forced a weak smile. "Well spotted, Einstein."

Ace's eyes widened with horror as Crystal grip began to loosen.

"Don't you dare leave me!" he snapped. "Stay with me, Crystal!"

"Ace, thank you so much," Crystal mumbled, her strength fading. She couldn't believe it would end this way. "I've had the best few weeks of my life. You showed me happiness when no one else would."

Ace gulped. "Sparkles, this is an order. You won't leave me, you can't. I have no one. You're all I have now."

.

I closed my eyes and reminisced. I remembered all those faces I had murdered. I remembered all the sins I committed. I remembered how cruel I was.

When I opened them, Ace's gaze was so frightened and pained it sent a jolt through my body.

Why had I denied it for so long? Was I afraid?

Well, I had nothing to lose now. I knew this was the end.

"Ace, I love you," I said softly, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Ace's face crumpled. I couldn't believe he was capable of crying.

"Crystal, no!" he cried. I managed the strength to reach up and give him one final, tender kiss.

"I love you," Ace whispered, and as my body gave up and I fell to my death, I felt warm after years of remaining cold.

.

The scene before me brought tears to my eyes.

As Crystal was mutilated by the creature below, Ace wept. I could barely register my shock. Ace, the brutal, blood-thirsty creature I'd come to fear, was crying.

Would he kill me? I'd tried to help them; I'd tried to warn them. I detested the Capitol, they were sick.

Ace's sobs vanished, and he rose slowly to his feet. His whole body was rigid with tension.

I braced myself and cautiously crept away, never taking my eyes off him.

Ace turned, and his gaze was torturous.

Oh, no. He'd snapped. He was insane; I could see the glint in those emerald orbs.

"I'm dead," he whispered. I blinked with confusion. "I'm already dead. My life went with her, and you'll join us. That's all I'm good for, right? Bred to kill. That's all I've ever known. Even if I win, where's the glory? Where's the honor? Where's everything I've lived these past years for? It's gone. Down there with Crystal's body, and up there with her soul."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Ace, stop."

He didn't listen, unsheathing his sword as he continued to approach me.

"Bringing pride to my district, that's why I'm here," Ace rambled. "Isn't it? Is this good enough for them? Is that what you want?"

Ace wasn't addressing me anymore. Instead, he yelled at the sky.

The further I crept away from him, the closer I came to the canyon. Peering into the darkness below, I noticed hundreds of pairs of eyes. Mutts.

"You can't kill me!" Ace snarled. "You can't kill me!"

I desperately dived across the narrow canyon, gripped by adrenaline as Ace lunged at me. Miraculously, I made it across. Ace wasn't so lucky.

His agonized cries pierced my very soul as he fell to the unknown. The muttations snarled as they ripped and tore at his flesh.

"CRYSTAL!" he screamed.

I clamped my hands over my ears and curled into a ball, trying to blot out the carnage, muttering to myself.

A cannon blasted as Ace's cries ended.

I stood shakily to my feet, pressed three fingers to my lips, and saluted the sky. My sign of respect to the fallen tributes who'd never leave my mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Claudius Templesmith boomed. "May I present to you, Robyn, winner of the 136th Hunger Games!"


	18. Vengeance

"Congratulations, Robyn," President Snow murmured, placing a golden, intricate tiara on my head.

I didn't meet his frosty gaze. "Thank you."

"Just be warned," Snow hissed. "Your actions in the arena will never be forgotten."

I glared into his harsh, snake-like eyes. "I expected so much, President Snow."

After my interview with Caesar, I felt completely drained of energy. I was a poor actress; I barely made it through my interview without displaying my hate of the Capitol.

When I returned to my Capitol suite, I found an old, dusty sketch-book I'd brought with me from District 8.

A wave of determination passed over me as I got an idea.

I raced to the elevator and shifted impatiently as it slowly descended. Once I'd reached the main foyer, I sprinted outside into the busy streets and found a newspaper kiosk.

"Sir, I need every issue that has been released in the past week, please," I explained hurriedly, forcing myself to remember my manners.

The gruff, bearded man rummaged through a large box until he produced a thick wad of newspapers.

"Thank you!" I gasped, clutching them too my chest.

"You're gonna have to pay for those," the man grumbled.

I plastered a sweet smile across my face. "Actually, I don't. Don't you recognize me? My victory has been the talk recently. Charge the President, I'm sure he won't mind!"

I knew I was being deliberately insolent, but at that moment, I couldn't care less. Before the man could reply, I charged back to the hotel and returned to my suite.

Breathless but unable to wait, I flicked through the newspapers at a rapid pace.

Whenever I came across a photograph of one of my fellow tributes, I neatly cut it out with scissors.

A couple of hours later, my escort, Petunia, rapped delicately at my door.

"Robyn, may I come in?" she called.

I smiled. "Sure, I have something to show you, anyway."

.

Petunia left my suite distressed and horrified, but I didn't care. I had to remember. I swore to myself I would never forget.

Using my sketch-book, I'd created a tribute to the tributes. Their photographs flooded the pages, and I'd took the time to write them a paragraph each, even the ones I'd never known. I wanted to remember them and keep them close to my heart. I knew I would be eternally haunted by nightmares, especially losing Dallas and watching Ace and Crystal's final moments.

I also swore that the Capitol would pay. They would pay for this. I would avenge the fallen, I would right all the wrongs the Capitol had committed, but I had no idea how.

Oh, well. For now, I could only hope. Cling to last piece of hope I had within me, that we would get our revenge. Together, with the knowledge that the fallen tributes souls will be with me, I will find a way to bring down the Capitol.


End file.
